Amor Adolescente
by theirglowingblue
Summary: Carmen se enamora de Skandar Edmund un nuevo compañero de clase, despues de dos años sin verse... ¿volverán a quererse como aquella vez? PEQUEÑA ESCENA ALGO SUBIDA DE TONO en el ultimo capitulo
1. Chapter 1

Era mi primer día de instituto después de las vacaciones de verano y como todos los años, llegaba tarde. El despertador digital de la mesilla me había fallado, no había sonado y yo me había quedado dormida. _¡Todos arriba, vais a llegar tarde!_mi padre irrumpió en la habitación con sus amables palabras de buenos días después de encargarse de levantar la persiana de la única ventana de mi cuarto. Los intensos rayos de luz del sol me impedían abrir los ojos. Eso no ayudaba en nada, teniendo en cuenta que estaba medio dormida. El día anterior me había pasado hasta la madrugada acabando uno de los trabajos de lectura que me había encargado el profesor Ramírez. Detestaba a aquel hombre, igual que él a mí. Giré a ver la hora que marcaba el despertador. No hizo falta que me tiraran un cubo de agua helada para levantarme. Eran las siete cuarenta y cinco. Las clases empezaban a las ocho y curto. Después de darme una ducha rápida, desayunar, bueno si a tragarse una tostada entera y beberse un trago de zumo a toda prisa se le llama desayunar eso es lo que hice, y finalmente despedirme de la familia que se encontraba ya despierta me dirigí corriendo al instituto. Uno de los problemas que yo tenía era la moto. Con lo bien que me iría tener una para llegar a los sitios puntual, pero mis padres se empeñaban en qué no era lo suficiente responsable como para conducir una. Bobadas. En fin, me llevó unos quince minutos llegar a aquel edificio que tanto yo como otras chicos y chicas de mi edad odiábamos. No había nadie allí afuera. Miré el reloj. Eran las ocho y diez, debía espabilarme o cumpliría con la tradición de llegar tarde. Como esperaba en los pasillos tampoco quedaba nadie, a excepción de alguien como yo. Ese era mi cuarto año en el instituto y ya estaba deseando salir de allí. Crucé el largo pasillo hasta el final, donde se encontraba mi clase. Se podría decir que lo hice corriendo y cada dos pasos que daba miraba el reloj de pulsera. Ya estaba, solo unos pasos más y llegaría antes de que el timbre sonara. Pero es extraño que a mí, siendo una persona con muy mala suerte, tuviera la alegría de llegar justo a tiempo. Vamos, que algo impidió que lo hiciera. Algo… alguien. Una persona salió de repente de uno de los pasillos contiguos al principal. Su melena rubia le llegaba hasta más debajo de los hombros y sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro. Me saludó con la mano antes de hablar.  
- Buenos días Carmen. ¿Cómo te han ido las vacaciones? –con una sonrisa de lado a lado.  
- Eh… bien, ¿te importa que hablemos luego?- miré el reloj de nuevo desesperadamente- voy…  
_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg_  
- …tarde.  
- Claro, nos vemos después.  
Se alejó en sentido contrario al mío. Esa chica era Paula, la hija de la directora. Era muy simpática, pero algo pesada a veces. Nunca estaba triste o eso es lo que parecía. Me caía bien, pero por su culpa había llegado tarde el primer día de instituto. Abrí la puerta del aula. Al entrar todos se me quedaron mirando, sin exceptuar al profesor.  
- Buenos días señorita Carmen, veo que sigue con su tradición de llegar tarde el primer día después de la vacaciones. Siéntese.  
Cerré la puerta tras de mí y busqué con la mirada algún sitio libre. Mi amiga, la única que tenía allí me indicó con la mano que me sentara junto a ella. Caminé ante las miradas de mis compañeros hasta la última mesa. Cuando estuve ya en mi sitio el profesor continuó con su explicación.  
- Como iba diciendo este año vamos a tener un nuevo alumno en esta escuela.  
- ¿Va a ir a nuestra clase?  
- Gracias por preguntar Pablo, pero era lo que iba a decir ahora mismo. El nuevo alumno va a unirse a nuestra clase, así que quiero que seáis amables con él. Por cierto, no es de aquí. Me refiero a que es de otro país. Exactamente de Inglaterra, sólo habla el inglés y algo de francés.  
- ¿Y sabe cuando va a llegar? –pregunté.  
- Mañana a esta hora ya estará con nosotros. Y ahora vamos a empezar con la clase…  
No ocurrió nada más interesante aquella mañana. Las clases fueron algo relajadas, no hicimos casi nada. Entregamos los trabajos que nos habían encargado para las vacaciones y estuvimos comentando qué es lo que habíamos hecho durante esos dos largos meses sin vernos. Cuando el reloj marcó la hora de salida mi padre pasó a recogerme en coche. Antes de llegar a casa debíamos recoger a mi hermana pequeña del colegio. Ese año iba a terminar la primaria, era cuatro años menor que yo. Tenía el pelo negro con ondas en las puntas al igual que yo y los ojos del mismo color que todos mis hermanos incluyéndome a mi, azul intenso. Mi otro hermano estudiaba en la universidad y solo lo veíamos en ciertos días del año. Hacía una semana que había regresado a Barcelona dónde estudiaba medicina. Los demás miembros de la familia residíamos en Madrid, la capital. Mi padre era director de una compañía discográfica internacional y mi madre era una abogada de gran prestigio. Bien, la cuestión es que mi hermana ese día tenía clases de danza después de la escuela y ni mi padre ni yo nos habíamos acordado. Al llegar al colegio de primaria la profesora nos recordó lo que antes he dicho. Tuvimos que volver a casa. Todo transcurrió de forma normal hasta que llegó el siguiente día. El día en que el nuevo alumno compartiría clase conmigo y mis compañeros de curso.

Ese día no llegué tarde, me las arreglé para levantarme con tiempo y poder desayunar a gusto. Salí con quince minutos de margen y caminé sola hasta el instituto antes de encontrarme a Marcos en el camino. Era un año mayor, íbamos juntos a las clases de esgrima y también al instituto auque no lo veía mucho porque cursaba un grado más. Era alto y fuerte, ojos marrones y pelo rubio ceniza. No podía negar que era muy atractivo y no era la única chica que lo pensaba. Vivía cerca de mi casa así que a veces coincidíamos por las mañanas, exceptuando los días que yo llegaba tarde. Me saludó mientras salía del garaje de su casa. Conducía una motocicleta de 125 cc plateada.  
- ¿Quieres que te acerque al insti? Tengo un casco de sobra.  
Claro que no me pude negar que me llevara. Se podría decir que moría por él pero era algo que tan solo yo sabía. No quería parecer la típica chica que va detrás de todos los chicos haciéndose notar. Cuando me hube puesto el casco me senté detrás de él.  
- Agárrate fuerte –me dijo con esa voz que le hacia irresistible.  
Rodeé con mis brazos su ancha y musculosa cintura antes de que el motor se encendiera.  
El viento frío de la mañana golpeaba contra mi cara pero no me importaba, solo pensaba en que el camino hacia el colegio no terminara. Pero nada es para siempre. Me bajé en cuanto hubo aparcado la motocicleta en el aparcamiento. Me fijé en que bastante gente miraba hacia la misma dirección. Un Mercedes negro estaba estacionado enfrente de la puerta de entrada. Me imaginé quien podía ser el propietario. El chico inglés llegaba esa mañana pero yo me había olvidado por completo. Los demás alumnos empezaron a entrar en el edificio y Marcos me estiró del brazo.  
- Venga, vas a llegar tarde otra vez –con una sonrisa de burla pero sin dejar de ser agradable.  
No contesté, me dejé arrastrar por él que me acompañó hasta mi aula. Me quedaba sin palabras cuando estaba con él hasta el límite de parecer idiota. Se despidió con la mano mientras seguía pasillo abajo. La clase estaba la mayoría en sus asientos pero el profesor aún no había llegado. Mi amiga Laura me sonreía desde su asiento. Me acerqué a ella.  
- Esa sonrisa me suena a que quieres saber algo.  
- Exacto. ¿Qué te traes con Marcos?  
- Nada.  
Me senté a su lado en el momento en que el timbre sonó.  
- ¿Pretendes que me crea eso? –hizo una pausa mientras me miraba a los ojos- No hacéis mala pareja –se rió.  
- Somos solo amigos. Me ha querido llevar al colegio, eso es todo.  
- Claro…  
La voz de la directora interrumpió en el aula e inmediatamente la gente se calló. Me giré hacia el frente. Junto a la directora había un chico. El nuevo alumno. Era alto, moreno y delgado. Desde donde yo estaba no podía distinguir su color de ojos. No estaba mal, nada mal. Laura estaba de acuerdo.  
- Que mono –me susurró.  
Me limité a sonreírle pero sin dejar de mirarle. Al menos algo interesante iba a pasar aquel curso.  
- No quiero hacer el discursito de presentación. Voy a ser breve. Este chico es Skandar Keynes, es inglés no sabe nuestro idioma. Así que quiero que seáis amables con él y le deis una buena acogida - miro al chico- _Good luck_.  
Típico de la directora, cuanto menos tuviera que hablar mejor. Eso en ciertas circunstancias era una ventaja. Se marchó dejando al profesor al mando. Éste que tenía un nivel pésimo de inglés, por no decir nulo decidió cargarle el muerto a un alumno. Al alumno que mejor dominara el inglés. ¿Adivináis quien fue el "afortunado"? Yo.

El profesor le indicó con el brazo que se sentara a mi lado y con una sonrisa se acercó a la mesa. Se sentó junto a mí sin decir nada. Comprendía que era nuevo y que era su primer día. Todos hemos pasado por eso. Pero seguramente peor era no entender el idioma. Durante la clase estuvo atento a las explicaciones del profesor Ramírez (el hombre que tanto odiaba). Al final de la clase no pude evitar reírme de la forma en que miraba al profesor mientras éste le explicaba, a su manera, lo que debía hacer en la siguiente hora.  
- _This man's strange_ –me dijo en cuanto se hubo ido.  
- _Hahaha… __I think so. I'm Carmen, welcome to Spain_.  
- Skandar Keynes –estrechándome la mano- _Nou se muchou spanol_- me explicó con un acento inglés.  
- _I can be your spanish teacher if you want._  
- _Perfect, I see you later. __I think I must go to another class_.  
Se levantó y se puso en un hombro la cartera. Le seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Entonces Laura se me acercó corriendo.  
- ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
- No mucho. Me he ofrecido para darle clases de español. Aunque no sé como lo voy a hacer.  
- Si no puedes yo puedo asumir la responsabilidad.  
- Veo tus intenciones… Y no gracias, puedo encargarme yo sola.  
Dos horas después me volví a encontrar con Skandar en el pasillo. Iba desorientado y me adelanté junto a Laura hasta alcanzarlo. Fue con nosotras sin decir nada hasta el comedor. Los demás alumnos del colegio no dejaban de mirarle, es lo que tiene ser el nuevo. Los tres ocupamos la única mesa vacía que quedaba, Laura y yo en un lado y el chico enfrente. Se le veía tímido o quizá solo era la primera impresión. Ninguno de los tres pronunció palabra hasta que alguien llegó a nuestra mesa. Era Marcos.  
- Hola guapas –nos saludó con una sonrisa y se giró hacia Skandar – _Hello, my name is Marcos. I'm glad to meet you_- le alargó la mano.  
- Hi, I'm Skandar. –le correspondió el gesto.  
- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dirigiéndose a mí.  
- Sí.  
- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? – hubo silencio- No es ninguna cita. Quería que me acompañaras a comprar el nuevo equipamiento de esgrima. Tengo entendido que sabes bastante del tema.  
- Vale, no me importa ir contigo.  
- Está bien. Entonces vamos directamente al salir. Te veo en el aparcamiento- miró de nuevo al castaño- _See you_.  
- _Bye_- le respondió.  
Se volvió a sentar junto a sus amigos dos mesas más allá. Me di cuenta que mi amiga Laura me miraba.  
- ¿Así que el equipamiento de esgrima?  
- ¿Qué hay de raro?  
- No, nada. Pensaba que alguien que lleva desde los cinco años practicando ese deporte ya debería saber algo 'del tema'.


	2. Chapter 2

Skandar nos miraba extrañado, tenía sentido. No nos entendía. Enseguida se nos acabó el descanso y tuvimos que volver a clase. En nuestro caso debíamos ir al gimnasio, tocaba educación física. Una de las asignaturas que mejor se me daban. Recogimos todo lo que había en la mesa y nos dividimos en llegar a los vestuarios. Era lógico que no podíamos cambiarnos en el mismo lugar que los chicos. La gente fue llegando a medida que los minutos iban pasando, pero no se hicieron demorar demasiado. Una vez estuvimos todos juntos el profesor nos hizo correr durante diez minutos para ir calentando y después de estirar un poco los músculos empezamos con el deporte de ese trimestre. El fútbol. Para ello debíamos salir al patio del colegio. Nos repartimos en dos equipos, Laura iba conmigo. El partido empezó bastante bien, mi equipo iba ganando uno a cero. Llevaba controlada la pelota delante de mí, me iba acercando a la portería contraria. Estaba a punto de chutar y una pierna desde la derecha se me llevó la pelota hacia atrás. Me paré en seco y me giré. Skandar se había apoderado de ella y corría hacia el otro lado del campo. No iba a permitir que marcara así que eché a correr detrás de él con el fin de recuperarla. No había llegado aún a portería y marcó. Íbamos empatados. El balón se volvió a poner en juego con la pelota en posesión de mi equipo. Pablo, uno de mis compañeros me la pasó. Miré a mis lados, vi a Skandar corriendo hacia mí. No, ahora no iba a dejarle quitármela de nuevo. Corrí aún más rápido pero intentando no tropezarme. El chico inglés volvió a hacer el movimiento de antes pero fui más rápida que él y chuté haciendo que la pelota entrara en la portería. Skandar no pudo frenar el impulso que había hecho al intentar robarme el balón y cayó al suelo provocando que yo lo hiciera también quedando debajo de él. Me presionaba contra el suelo quedando muy cerca de él. Hasta entonces le miraba a los ojos pero dejé de hacerlo al sentirme un poco intimidada. Se dio cuenta de mi reacción y se levantó enseguida. Me alargó el brazo para ayudarme a que me levantara. Junté mi mano con la suya y sentí un escalofrío al hacerlo. Algo muy extraño. Una vez estuve en pie se disculpó con un: _I'm Sorry._ Me fijé en él, había algo que me atraía pero no de la misma forma que con Marcos. Era… diferente. Iba a girarme para seguir jugando pero miré la cielo. Estaba completamente cubierto por enormes nubes grises. No tardaría en llover. El profesor se dio cuenta también y nos mandó ir a las duchas. No hablé hasta que estuve cambiada. Laura entonces se estaba peinando ante el espejo. Las demás chicas ya habían salido. Se giró al terminar y me sonrió abiertamente. - ¿Has disfrutado el partido? - Bueno… Hemos ganado. - Me refiero a la caída. No te hagas la tonta. - A mi no me gusta el chico nuevo. - Pero te gusta Marcos. - No. - Sí, sí te gusta. - No. - Sí. - Me voy, adiós. Recogí rápido mis cosas y salí corriendo del vestuario con tal de escabullirme de esa incómoda conversación. Aunque bastante ridícula. Me negaba a que Marcos me gustaba, cosa que era verdad. Y Skandar me atraía. Pero no me gustaba hablar de eso. Al salir me choqué con alguien que pasaba por el pasillo. Menuda casualidad, era el inglés. Justo entonces salió Laura detrás de mí. Le vi la enorme sonrisa que llevaba en la cara. - _I'm sorry again_- se volvió a disculpar. - _Don't worry_- me giré para mirar a mi amiga- _I must go. See you tomorrow_. - _Bye_- con una sonrisa tan grande como la de Laura. Mi compañera se despidió de él con la mano y anduvimos hasta la salida, pero llovía. No podíamos salir en medio de la lluvia y menos sin llevar paraguas. Entonces me acordé de mi "cita" con Marcos. Seguramente si la lluvia no cesaba no podría acompañarle a comprar el equipo de esgrima. Esperé a que saliera de clase para comentárselo. Laura se tuvo que ir antes, así que me quedé sola esperándole sentada en uno de los bancos de recepción.

La gente iba saliendo y me fijé bien si veía a Marcos, pero el chico no aparecía por ningun lado. Al final, pasados quince minutos, dejó de salir más gente. El edificio estaba vacío a excepción de los otros como yo que se habían olvidado el paraguas. No supe donde estaba, me extrañó no verle y menos que no me esperara si se suponía que habíamos quedado para ir juntos. Me levanté volviéndome a colocar la mochila en la espalda y salí a la calle. Había dejado de llover así que podía volver perfectamente a casa sin tener que mojarme.  
Eran las siete de la tarde cuando mi madre me pidió que fuera a por un recado al supermercado del barrio. Esa vez me acordé de coger el paraguas antes de salir. Las calles estaban todas encharcadas y tuve que ir con cuidado de no meter el pie en ninguno de los grandes charcos de la acera. Por suerte no tuve que andar mucho, quedaba a diez minutos de mi casa. Era una tienda pequeña pero lo importante es que tenía de todo y los precios eran bajos. Como supuse la tienda estaba bastante llena, era de esperar que por la tarde hubiera gente comprando. Fui directa al pasillo de productos de limpieza. Ya había estado varias veces antes allí así que no se me hizo muy complicado encontrar lo que buscaba. El pasillo era algo estrecho y había que ir con cuidado de no tirar nada de los estantes repletos de productos. Iba mirando todas las marcas que había de detergente, algo que no debía haber hecho. Me topé con alguien que iba haciendo lo mismo que yo. Alcé la vista, era una mujer mayor por lo que me disculpé enseguida y me aparté para que pasara. El detergente que yo buscaba se encontraba al final del pasillo en el último estante, el de más arriba. Demasiado alto para mi estatura. Me puse de puntillas para intentar cogerlo pero lo único que conseguiría así sería tirarlo todo al suelo. Entonces noté a alguien a mi lado, era normal notar eso. Estaba en un supermercado. Pero igualmente me giré y me alegró verle allí. Era el chico nuevo, Skandar. Sin que yo le dijera nada me cogió el envase del detergente y me lo dio.  
- _Here you are_.  
- _Thank you._ –fué lo mucho que supe decirle.  
Me acordé entonces de lo que le había dicho esa mañana en clase. Quizá le iría bien que le diera clases de español, total, a mi no me importaba ayudarle.  
- _Do you remember this morning I've said to you_... –me cortó.  
- _Oh, yes. To teach me spanish –asentí con la cabeza- I think is a good idea._  
- _Are you going to do something tomorrow afternoon?_  
- _No, I'm not. __We can do it tomorrow after school._  
Después de la escuela no había nadie en mi casa, así que estaba bien que viniera entonces. Después de hablar con él me fui a pagar a la caja. Durante el camino de vuelta pensé en como le enseñaría a hablar español, es complicado aprender otro idioma y más enseñarlo. Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo a que Skandar fuera a casa el día siguiente.  
En toda la tarde no recibí ningún mensaje ni ninguna llamada de Marcos explicándome que es lo que había pasado. Tuve la oportunidad de preguntárselo la mañana del siguiente día. En la hora del almuerzo vino a la mesa que compartía con Laura y Skandar.

Se disculpó diciéndome que había estado en la biblioteca toda la tarde haciendo un trabajo para la escuela y que no pudo avisarme porque no tenía mi número de teléfono. Quedamos de ir otro día, el sábado.  
La mañana transcurrió bastante deprisa, Skandar ya se había adaptado al colegio y empezaba a entender alguna que otra cosa. Al terminar las clases me despedí de Laura y mi alumno de español y yo anduvimos hasta mi casa. Durante el camino no hablamos de nada, tampoco es que nos conociéramos mucho. La casa, como yo esperaba estaba vacía. Mis padres estaban trabajando y mi hermana tenía clases de danza después de la escuela. Abrí la puerta con la llave y pasé primero. Después de colgar los abrigos en el perchero de la entrada llevé a Skandar hasta el salón. Se sentó en el sofá mientras yo iba a la cocina para algo de beber, sería una tarde muy larga. Cuando volví a la sala donde estaba el chico dejé los dos vasos en la mesita de enfrente y me senté a su lado. No sabía como empezar, pero me acordé de mi primera clase de inglés. Me enseñaron los números, el abecedario, los animales y varias frases.  
Empecé con enseñarle palabras básicas: buenos días, como estás… Yo le decía la frase y luego él la repetía, pero cada vez que lo hacía nos poníamos a reír. No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo pasamos sentados en el sofá riéndonos, pero aún estábamos así cuando el resto de mi familia llegó a casa. Entraron en el salón y saludaron al chico. Skandar se levantó y les devolvió el saludo educadamente. Siguiendo la costumbre de mi madre le invitó a cenar y claro está que no le dejó decir que no. Decidió hacer algún plato típico de España, lo que le llevó un rato. Mientras esperábamos la cena preparé la mesa. Pasado un rato mi madre apareció en el comedor con un plato de tortilla de patatas. La verdad es que olía muy bien. Enseguida nos sentamos en la mesa quedando mi padre en la punta, mi madre y mi hermana a un lado y Skandar junto a mí en el otro.  
- _And why did you come to Spain?_-le preguntó mi padre.  
- _Because of work._ –se fijó en nuestras caras sorprendidas – _I'm an actor_.  
- _Really? Have you appeared in any film?_- le prgunté.  
- _Yes, I have. __In the Chronicles of Narnia._- llevándose un bocado de tortilla a la boca.  
- Carmen, este chico te conviene. Parece muy educado y además es famoso –me dijo mi madre.  
- ¿Qué? Mamá por favor.  
- No seas así, es guapo.  
Ya empezaba con sus intimidantes conversaciones y lo peor es que no sabía como salir de ellas. Mi padre siguió hablando con Skandar mientras mi hermana se reía de lo que me decía mi madre. Me negué a todo lo que me decía mi madre, no iba a salir con el chico inglés. Al llegar las diez de la noche, acompañé a Skandar hasta la puerta de mi casa. La despedida fue algo fría. Un simple adiós y se fue.  
Durante las tres semanas siguientes seguimos quedando en mi casa para enseñarle español. Se puede decir que aprendió rápido teniendo en cuenta que no es nada fácil aprender un idioma en solos veinte días. A parte de esto, cada vez fuimos intimidando más y conseguí mantener una conversación con él durante más de dos minutos. Con Marcos no volví a hablar desde la tarde que fuimos a comprar el equipamiento de esgrima. Según Laura había conocido a una chica en la academia de inglés y se llevaban bastante más que bien. A medida que me iba distanciando de él más me acercaba a Skandar y eso hizo que me olvidara de Marcos y de todo aquello que alguna vez había sentido por él.  
Las clases de español ya no eran tan eficaces como antes, entonces fue cuando Skandar decidió apuntarse a una academia de idiomas donde le enseñaran mejor. Las clases del instituto iban avanzando y se iba acercando la excursión del trimestre. Los profesores nos explicaron que iríamos a visitar un sirio divertido y educativo a la vez. Un museo. Era de esperar, los únicos sitios a donde nos llevaban eran esos. Por suerte no duraría mucho la visita, después podíamos volver a casa.  
Eran las siete de la mañana. Hacía bastante frío teniendo en cuenta que estábamos a finales de noviembre. Tomé un desayuno bien cargado de hidratos de carbono y vitaminas, y salí a la calle después de ponerme el abrigo y colocarme la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Llevaba algo de dinero en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón para comprarme algo de comer y el teléfono móvil en el otro por si ocurría alguna urgencia o me perdía (algo muy probable). En los últimos meses me había enterado de que Skandar vivía a solo tres calles de la mía y cada mañana me esperaba para ir juntos al instituto. Aquella mañana también lo hizo. Me lo encontré de pie frente a su casa con las mejillas y la nariz rojas por el frío. Me saludó con una dulce sonrisa y seguimos andando hasta el colegio donde nos esperaba el autobús que nos llevaría al divertido e interesante museo de historia. Laura se sentó conmigo y Skandar junto a otro chico de la clase en el asiento de enfrente de nosotras. El trayecto fue corto, tan solo tardamos media hora en llegar. Una vez allí el guía nos llevó por todo el edificio y nos explicó detalladamente cada sala y todas las reproducciones históricas que se hallaban. La mitad de la clase no prestaba atención a sus explicaciones, la otra mitad era Skandar. Parecía disfrutar con todo aquello que había y estaba atento a todo lo que el guía comentaba. Por fortuna, la visita terminó rápido y pronto estuvimos de nuevo en la calle. El autobús nos recogería después de comer así que teníamos dos horas para ir a comprar algo. Me junté con Laura y Skandar para ir a comer a algún sitio de comida rápido. O sea, McDonalds. Había uno cerca del museo lo que nos llevó solo cinco minutos llegar hasta allí. No fuimos los únicos que pensamos en ese lugar, los demás también se dirigieron hasta allí.


	3. Chapter 3

El local estaba bastante lleno, pero no nos costó encontrar algún lugar en el que sentarnos. Estuvimos en una mesa de la planta baja al lado de la ventana que daba a la calle. Lo raro fue que no hablamos ninguno de los tres, solo nos limitábamos a comer y a beber, por lo que no tardamos mucho en terminar y salir a la calle de nuevo. Miré el reloj, aún quedaban veinte minutos para volver al autobús de regreso.  
- ¡Eh! Mira quien está allí.- mientras señalaba.  
- Laura no señales, es de mala educación.  
- Vale, pero mira esa mujer. ¿No es tu tía?  
- ¿Quién? No. Mi tía tiene el pelo rubio.  
- Vaya, me habré confundido.  
Nos giramos y entonces oímos que alguien gritaba mi nombre.  
- Te lo dije, es tu tía.-me dijo Laura.  
- Hola chicas, ¿que tal estáis?- mientras cruzaba la calle.  
- Hola tía. –dije yo.  
- ¿Y este chico quién es? –mirando a Skandar.  
- Encantado, soy Skandar.  
- No me digas que es tu novio Carmen.  
- ¿Eh? No, no. Es sólo un amigo.  
- No te la creas, está loquita por él. – bromeó Laura.  
Automáticamente a Skandar y a mí se nos pusieron las mejillas bien rojas.  
- Es broma. –rió Laura.  
La miré con cara de "cuando mi tía se vaya, te mato". Y su sonrisa desapareció de repente. Después de darme recuerdos para mi familia se marchó y volvimos a quedarnos solos. Como ya quedaba poco para regresar fuimos andando hasta el lugar acordado. No me atreví a mirar a Skandar en todo el trayecto, ni siquiera le hablé. Laura, tenía razón. Aunque ella no lo supiera y había sido una broma de verdad, a mi me gustaba él. Quizá me estaba enamorando, pero nunca me atrevería a decírselo. Seguramente él no sentía nada por mí.  
El autobús nos dejó delante del instituto y allí me separé de Laura. Empecé a andar dirección a mi casa y al llegar a la esquina noté una mano en mi hombro. Me giré y vi esos ojos color chocolate mirándome.  
- No me has esperado –me dijo Skandar después de tomar aire. Había corrido solo para alcanzarme.  
- Ah, bueno. Es que pensé que irías con Pablo. –sin dejar de mirar al suelo.  
- ¿Desde cuando voy con él?  
- Tienes razón.  
Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a su casa. Se paró delante de la entrada y yo continué andando.  
- Carmen, espera.  
Me giré.  
- Estás rara.  
- ¿Lo estoy?  
- Sí, desde que nos hemos encontrado a tu tía que no me hablas o evitas mirarme.  
- Mm… Lo siento.  
- ¿Te ocurre algo?  
- No, nada. Estoy bien. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?  
No pareció convencerle mucho mi excusa. Pero tenía claro que no iba a decirle la verdad. De momento.

Faltaban solo tres semanas para que llegaran las vacaciones de Navidad, por lo tanto respetando las tradiciones del instituto, ese año como todos los anteriores se organizaría un baile de invierno. El típico baile de parejas, con música y comida. La directora colgó el papel de inscripciones en el pasillo principal, al lado el tablón de anuncios para que nos fuéramos apuntando. Como todos los bailes anteriores yo no tenía ninguna intención de ir, por varias razones. Primero es que no tenía pareja, segunda no me gustaba bailar y tercera no tenía ropa que ponerme. Por otro lado, con Skandar me llevaba más que bien pero nunca le dije la verdad. No quería quedar mal en el caso de que él no sintiera nada por mí.  
La semana antes del baile, a Laura la invitaron al baile. Pablo se lo pidió a través de una nota en la clase de literatura. El papel de inscripciones estaba prácticamente lleno, la verdad es que casi todo el instituto acudiría a la fiesta. Pensaba que Skandar tampoco iría al baile, pero el mismo día en que Laura fue invitada, él se lo pidió a una chica. Cuando me enteré, unas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí, pero no podía, debía olvidarme de él porque en realidad lo único que hacía era sufrir por alguien que no me correspondía. Intenté no mostrar mi desánimo y sonreí todo lo que pude durante toda la semana restante. El sábado que se celebraba la fiesta me quedé en casa. Lo cierto es que no tenía nada más que hacer, sino quedarme sola viendo una película en el salón. Mis padres habían salido a cenar con unos amigos y mi hermana había decidido quedarse en casa de una amiga antes que quedarse conmigo. Pedí una pizza por teléfono y cuando ésta llegó me senté en el sofá a comer. Apagué la luz y encendí el DVD. No había ido a alquilar ninguna película así que cogí una de las que tenía en casa. No tenía mucho en que elegir pero me decanté por una de drama romántico: _Posdata: Te quiero_. Antes de empezar, miré la hora. Eran las 22.00, el baile había empezado ya. Dejé de pensar en eso y le di al play. No había transcurrido ni una hora cuando las lágrimas cubrieron mis ojos. Nunca había llorado tanto viendo una película de amor, pero aquella me superaba. Ni siquiera me detuve en secarme los ojos. La pizza se había acabado, la bebida también y yo me moría de sed. Pausé la película y me levanté del asiento para ir a la cocina. Al estar la luz apagada anduve con cuidado y no tropezarme con nada en el camino. Lo más fácil quizá hubiera sido dar la luz, pero yo soy así. Así de lista. Al lado del sofá una mesa pequeña que sostenía un jarrón traído de China, uno de los muchos lugares que mi padre había realizado junto a la compañía discográfica para promocionarse. Ese jarrón era hecho de un material muy delicado, la porcelana. Muchas veces había estado a punto de romperlo pero por suerte nunca había caído al suelo, ni siquiera tenía curiosidad por saber que es lo que pasaría si así fuera. Pero lo malo, es que la mesita estaba situada en mal lugar. Añadiéndole que la luz estaba apagada, las posibilidades de tirarlo eran más grandes, así que intenté ir con mucho cuidado para no tropezar. Con la luz de la pantalla del televisor a penas podía ver qué era lo que pisaba. Pasé por un lado del jarrón y en un momento de distracción me tropecé con una de las patas de la mesa y ésta se inclinó, justo antes de que cayera pude coger el jarrón, pero perdí el equilibrio y caí la suelo de espaldas, aún con la pieza de porcelana entre mis manos. Dejé ir un suspiro, a pesar del daño que me había hecho en el pie al tropezarme, el valioso objeto de China se había salvado de romperse a pedacitos. Lo volví a colocar todo y al terminar me dirigí a la cocina con uno de los pies arrastrando. No me lo había roto, porque el dolor sería aún más fuerte, pero quizá me lo había fracturado así que sin falta iría al médico a la mañana siguiente. Toda la noche, la pasé sola frente a la enorme pantalla del salón. Cuando la película terminó y mis ganas de llorar se esfumaron subí como pude a mi habitación. Eran las doce aproximadamente cuando me metí en la cama. Mis padres aún tendrían para rato y mi hermana no volvería así que seguía sola en la enorme casa. Debo reconocer que empecé a asustarme cuando apagué la luz, una vez me encontraba tapada con el edredón hasta la cabeza. Cualquier ruido por lo más flojo que fuera me hacía imaginarme cosas no muy buenas. Y cuando sacaba la cabeza entre las sábanas para asegurarme de que no había nadie allí las sombras me confundían. Estaba realmente atemorizada, pero lo pero fue al llegar las doce y media. Mis ojos se estaban cerrando y por fin podría dormirme, pero de repente oí un golpe y después seguidamente otro igual. Había sonado muy cerca de donde yo estaba, hasta podría decir que provenía de mi dormitorio. Aún con las sábanas tapándome la cabeza escuché atenta si volvía a oír el mismo ruido. No tardó demasiado a volver, pero esta vez no fueron dos si no tres sonidos parecidos a piedras golpear alguna cosa dura. Automáticamente me destapé la cabeza y miré hacia la ventana. Me había olvidado de bajar la persiana y la luz de la calle iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Esperé otra vez para asegurarme de que no era nada procedente del exterior y entonces puede ver el causante de esos ruidos. Una piedrecilla de las que teníamos en el jardín de la entrada había rebotado contra el cristal de mi ventana. La curiosidad de saber quién era el que estaba desmontando el jardín me impulsó a levantarme de mi cama. Al hacerlo un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda. El frío de la calle entraba por alguna rendija y yo iba en shorts y tirantes. Pero ver lo que ocurría sería solo un momento así que sin taparme me acerqué a la ventana pero sin asomarme mucho, procurando que no me viera nadie desde abajo. Aparté un poco la cortina que tapaba mi visión y desde una esquina observé la calle. Había una persona debajo de mi ventana pero con el frío el cristal se había empañado y no pude distinguir quien era. Con la mano que no sujetaba la cortina desempañé el vidrio y pude ver quien era. Sin dudarlo habría la ventana haciendo que todo el viento helado de la noche ocupara la habitación y me helara completamente. Saqué mi cabeza por la ventana justo cuando iba a tirar otra de las piedras del suelo.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Era Laura. Al igual que yo estaba tiritando de frío. No llevaba nada de abrigo encima del precioso vestido celeste de tirantes que llevaba puesto. Por la expresión de su cara parecía preocupada y no paraba de mirar su teléfono móvil continuamente.  
- ¡CARMEN TIENES QUE VENIR CONMIGO!- me dijo gritándome desde abajo.  
- ¿Pero que ocurre?  
- ¡Te lo cuento por el camino, pero date prisa!  
- Ahora mismo bajo.  
No sé qué era lo que ocurría pero seguramente nada bueno. Cerré la ventana de nuevo y abrí el armario lleno de ropa. Me puse lo primero que encontré: unos viejos vaqueros con algunos cortos en las piernas y un jersey azul. Encima de esto el abrigo y en los pies unas zapatillas Converse azules. Me peiné con la mano, no de daba tiempo de ir al baño, y bajé a toda prisa las escaleras con las llaves de la puerta en la mano. Al andar notaba un dolor punzante en el tobillo y entonces me acordé del golpe de antes. Aguanté el dolor y salí a la calle. Laura al verme me estiró del brazo y empezamos a andar dirección al instituto.  
- ¿Me cuentas ya lo que está pasando? –le dije sin apartar la vista de su cara.  
- Se ha formado una pelea.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- No me esperaba que pasara y menos que fueran ellos dos.  
- Ellos dos… ¿quiénes?  
- Nada, ahora verás.  
Me agarró por el brazo izquierdo y me hizo correr hasta el lugar de la fiesta. El pie cada vez me dolía más y no sabía hasta que punto aguantaría el dolor. No tardamos nada en llegar. El baile se celebraba en el gimnasio y anduvimos por los pasillos desiertos del edificio hasta llegar al sitio. Al parecer era verdad lo de la pelea. Desde los pasillos se oían las voces de los demás alumnos animando a uno o al otro. Con tantos gritos no pude saber claramente quién eran esos dos chicos. No hasta que nos hicimos paso entre la gente hasta llegar al mismo centro de la pelea. En ese momento uno de ellos estaba tumbado en el suelo cara arriba. No podía creérmelo. Era Marcos. Pero al otro chico que estaba encima de él golpeándole estaba de espaldas a mí y no podía verle la cara. Miré a mi alrededor. Pablo estaba a mi lado mirando con expectación la pelea. Le di un codazo.  
- ¿Podrías hacer el favor de parar la pelea? –le grité.  
- ¿Qué? Tú estás loca. No pienso arriesgarme a recibir algún golpe por parte de alguno de los dos.  
Estaba claro, nadie iba a parar aquello. No vi otra más opción que pararlos yo misma así que aprovechando que uno estaba encima del otro inmovilizándole cogí de la camiseta al que estaba de espaldas a mí.  
- ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? –mientras intentaba levantar al chico que hasta entonces estaba pegando a Marcos.  
Uno de los espectadores al verme, se hizo lugar entre el gentío y agarró con fuerza al que yo sujetaba para poder levantarlo. Una vez estuvieron los dos levantados me di cuenta de quién era el otro que peleaba. Le miré a los ojos. Aquellos ojos marrones que encajaban a la perfección con su hermoso rostro cubierto de pecas.


	4. Chapter 4

Pero entonces no se veía tan hermoso. Tenía la nariz llena de sangre junto al labio inferior. Cuando los dos se hubieron calmado Skandar desapareció entre la gente sin que yo pudiera ver a donde iba. Me giré para ver a Marcos. Al parecer él había resultado ileso. Al cruzar su mirada con la mía dejó a la vista una sonrisa de victoria. Me acerqué hasta él con la mirada seria.  
- ¿Estás orgulloso? A mi me pareces ridículo.- le dije con los ojos fijos en los suyos.  
Su sonrisa se apagó y antes de que pudiera dar una explicación me hice paso entre el grupo de personas que se había formado a su alrededor. Ahora solo me preocupaba donde estaba Skandar. Un montón de cosas pasaban por mi mente, no me explicaba que podría haber pasado para que llegaran hasta tal punto. Aún no tenía ninguna versión de la pelea pero juraría que Skandar no había empezado, o al menos eso quería pensar. Recordé las heridas que le había causado Marcos y me dirigí corriendo al baño de chicos. Seguramente me lo encontraría allí. Abrí la puerta del baño y me encontré con él. No había nadie más allí con él. Sujetaba con la mano derecha un trozo de papel el cual presionaba contra su nariz. Al oír el ruido de la puerta abrirse se giró y mantuvo su mirada en mí. Dejé que la puerta se cerrara sola y me acerqué a él sin decir nada.  
- ¿Estás bien? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle.  
- A parte de que tengo la nariz y el labio rotos… sí, estoy bien.  
Me sonrió.  
- Pero… ¿Por qué la pelea?  
- Yo sólo te defendí.  
- Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Que tengo que ver yo en esto?  
Se quitó el pedazo de papel de la nariz, que dejó de sangrar, y me miró de nuevo a los ojos. Tan fijamente que hizo que me estremeciera. Lo tenía realmente cerca.  
- Oí que hablaba de ti con uno de sus amigos. No creí que nada de lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.  
- ¿Pero qué decía? ¿Era algo malo?  
- Bueno, malo no lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que tú y él no pasasteis la noche juntos en su casa ayer por la noche.  
No pude evitar abrir la boca. No podía creer lo que oía. Marcos se había pasado, yo nunca había estado con él. Además no nos hablábamos desde hacía meses.  
- Gracias por defenderme pero no veo necesario que llegaras hasta tal punto.  
- Si hubiera hecho falta habría arriesgado hasta la vida.  
Al decirlo desvió su mirada al suelo y noté que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.  
- No entiendo…  
- Carmen… -me miró de nuevo, parecía nervioso.  
- Dime.  
Hubo una pausa en que ninguno dijo nada, sólo nos mirábamos en silencio esperando a que él terminara. Un ruido detrás de mí me hizo sobresaltar. Me giré de inmediato y vi a un chico que entraba al baño.  
- El de chicas está enfrente. –me dijo al entrar.  
- Sí, ya me voy.  
Miré a Skandar por última vez y salí al pasillo donde me esperaba Laura. Los demás alumnos habían vuelto a la fiesta y el ambiente se empezó a animar de nuevo mientras que mi amiga y yo nos sentamos en uno de los bancos que había en el gimnasio. Laura ya sabía lo que había pasado así que no me hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Su pareja de baile estaba en el baño así que se quedó conmigo un rato. Pero ninguna de las dos abrió la boca para nada. Tenía la vista perdida hacia delante. Entré el gentío apareció algo más tarde Skandar. Le seguí con la mirada hasta que llegó donde estaba la chica con quien iba de pareja. Sin evitarlo apreté los puños. Laura se dio cuenta que no paraba de mirarles a los dos, los cuales se habían hecho un lugar en medio de la gente y ahora bailaban demasiado juntos.  
- ¿Tienes celos? –me dijo sin girar la cabeza.  
La miré mientras ella seguía mirando al frente.  
- ¿Qué dices? Yo no tengo celos de nada.  
- Sí, claro. ¿Crees que soy tonta Carmen?  
- Si estuviera enamorada, que no lo estoy, no tendría ninguna oportunidad con él. Mírale que feliz está con esa.  
- Así que si estás enamorada.  
- Yo no he dicho eso.  
- Pero lo has dado a entender.  
- Era un ejemplo.  
- Entonces si él no te gusta quizá no te importe que bailen tan pegados. –señalando hacia donde estaba Skandar y esa chica.  
No podía estar allí contemplando esa escena. En mi interior estaba apunto de estallar. Una mezcla de celos, odio, amor y tristeza me estaba volviendo loca y además con Laura al lado hacia que la situación empeorara. Me levanté del banco en cuanto vi a Pablo entrar por la puerta que daba al pasillo. Era el momento de irme de nuevo a casa. Ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche. Me despedí con un simple adiós y salí del instituto. Al salir noté de repente el cambio de temperatura. Mi cuerpo se volvió a helar y la nariz se puso roja. Puse mis dos manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y empecé a andar rumbo a mi casa. El dolor del pie volvió a hacerse presente, con la pelea se me había olvidado. Anduve despacio para no lastimarme más, pero el camino se me estaba haciendo eterno. Quería llegar a mi casa y dormir, olvidar lo de esa noche. No aguantaba ver a Skandar con otra chica pero tampoco me atrevía a decir lo que sentía hacia él. Todo era muy confuso y eso me hacía daño a mí. Por suerte las vacaciones de Navidad llegarían pronto, tan solo un día más y dejaría de ver a Skandar por una temporada. Pensé que así quizá me olvidaría de él. Mientras regresaba recordé todo lo que había pasado esa noche en el instituto. De repente me vino a la cabeza el momento en que me encontré con él a solas en el baño, iba a decirme algo pero ese chico lo interrumpió. Aquello me había despertado la curiosidad pero decidí mejor olvidarme de todo lo relacionado con Skandar. Por fin había llegado a mi casa. Abrí la puerta con la llave y subí a mi habitación. Nada más llegar, me metí dentro de la cama. Ni siquiera me quité la ropa. Estaba rendida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con mejor humor que la noche anterior. Preparé mis cosas para el último día de clase hasta después de las vacaciones. Cuando salí de mi casa recé por no encontrarme al inglés en mitad de camino, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era estar a solas con él. Llegué al instituto sola y me encontré con Laura que me esperaba en la entrada como cada mañana. Pero no estaba sola, sino que había alguien más con ella. La persona con la que no deseaba hablar hasta después de las vacaciones. Los dos me saludaron con una enorme sonrisa y entramos juntos en clase. Como cada último día antes de las vacaciones las clases fueron algo relajadas. No hicimos mucha más cosa que hablar durante toda la hora y por fin después de comer, todos volvimos a casa. Al volver, por suerte, Skandar se fue por otro lado porque tenía que ir a comprar no se qué para un viaje de dos semanas. Lo cierto es que no le presté atención a nada de lo que dijo durante el día. En mi casa, cuando llegué me encontré con mi padre y mi madre, algo extraño porquen en teoría estarían trabajando a esa hora. Cuando me vieron entrar al salón, donde ellos estaban, me sonrieron y mi padre se adelantó hacia mí.  
- Carmen, no se si es muy precipitado pero tu madre y yo hemos estado pensando sobre qué podrías hacer estas tres semanas de vacaciones.  
Les miré extrañada, no sabía nada de lo que me estaban hablando. Mi padre continuó:  
- Tengo un amigo que me comentó sobre un campamento de invierno que se organiza cada año para gente de más o menos tu edad.  
- ¿Un campamento de invierno?  
Estaba sorprendida por la decisión de mis padres pero no pensé que fuera una mala idea, al fin y al cabo así me despejaría y sobretodo perdería de vista a mis padres y a Skandar.

- No parece mala idea. Vale, me apunto. ¿Y cuando empieza?  
- Mañana –me dijo mi padre tranquilamente.  
- ¿Qué? Pero entonces no me da tiempo de preparar la maleta ni las cosas que voy a llevar.  
- Tranquila, ya está todo preparado –me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa- yo me he encargado de ello.  
- ¿Entonces sabías que iba a aceptar? –les dije extrañada.  
- No, pero igualmente te hubiéramos obligado - se rió mi padre.  
- Ah, muy bonito –me reí.

Efectivamente mi madre me había hecho la maleta y había colocado en ella ropa de abrigo, pero cómoda. Lo tenía todo preparado para que a la mañana siguiente pudiese irme dos semanas de vacaciones con gente de mi misma edad. Mi padre me acompañó después de desayunar hasta el lugar donde debía coger el bus que nos llevaría. Había bastante gente esperando cuando llegamos, pero no conocía a nadie. Cuando el autobús llegó cargue mi maleta en la parte de abajo y después de despedirme de mi padre con un fuerte abrazo subí al interior del bus. Me senté en uno de los asientos del medio del vehículo, al lado de la ventana. Los demás chicos y chicas fueron subiendo a medida que iban llegando, pero nadie se sentó a mi lado. Dejé ir un suspiro, no tendría que aguantar a nadie durante el camino. Las puertas del autobús se cerraron y el motor empezó a funcionar.  
El campamento estaba situado en un pueblo de montaña, en el norte de España. Tardamos en llegar más de tres horas. El autobús se paró enfrente de la casa en la que íbamos a convivir durante quince días unos treinta adolescentes. Era algo vieja y desde afuera parecía que no tenía ningún tipo de comodidad como en la ciudad. Seguramente no habría calefacción y tampoco luz eléctrica. Dejé ir un bufido al darme cuenta del lugar en el que me acababa de meter.  
La puerta del maletero se abrió y todos empezamos a sacar las maletas. Dos personas de edad media salieron del interior de la enorme casa de montaña y nos saludaron con una enorme sonrisa. Una vez no quedó nadie en el interior del bus, éste se marchó dejándonos a todos en la entrada de la casa.  
- Por favor chicos. Acercaros –dijo el hombre  
La gente que estaba dispersada se acercó y nos colocamos en círculo delante de la mujer y el hombre encargados de vigilarnos.  
- Nosotros somos Juan –señalando a su lado- y Diana. Seremos vuestros monitores durante estas dos semanas. Esperamos que el tiempo no se complique y podamos disfrutar de estas vacaciones.  
- Ahora os asignaremos las habitaciones y después bajaremos todos al salón donde os explicaremos lo que haremos –continuó Juan.

La mujer sacó un papel escrito de uno de los bolsillos del su pantalón y fue nombrando a las personas que estábamos allí. Empezó con las chicas. A mi me había tocado con tres chicas más. Dos de ellas eran mayores que yo, pero solo por un año, y la otra tenía mi edad. Antes de entrar y poder dejar nuestras cosas en la habitación correspondiente, esperamos a que Diana acabara de nombrar a todos los demás. Ya solo faltaba un grupo de chicos.  
- …Y en la habitación número 7 van Tomás González, Iván Hidalgo, Roberto López y Skandar Keynes.  
Al oír su nombre abrí los ojos como platos. No podía creer que él también estuviera allí. Miré a mi alrededor desesperadamente para ver si era verdad que estaba con nosotros.  
- Bueno, ahora si chicos. Entremos en la casa. Tenía que empezar a moverme, ya que estaba delante de todos pero tenía la cabeza girada hacia atrás intentando localizar a Skandar. Decidí buscarle después en el salón así que cogí mi maleta y subí las escaleras de la entrada hasta cruzar la puerta. Todo aquello era enorme, pero en el interior hacía tanto frío como en la calle. La gente empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, donde estaban todas las habitaciones.  
Yo estaba en la habitación número 3 con Paula Martínez, Raquel Hernández y Carla Durán. Las tres parecían ser muy simpáticas y al igual que yo, ninguna se conocía. En la habitación había dos literas, una a cada lado de la ventana. Y el único mueble era un armario bastante grande de madera enfrente de las camas. Las dos chicas mayores, Paula y Raquel compartieron la litera. Carla se quedó con la parte de arriba así que yo debería dormir en la parte de abajo. Dejamos todas las cosas que llevábamos en el suelo y bajamos con los demás al salón del piso de abajo. Mientras la gente iba sentándose en las butacas que quedaban libres, me senté en la esquina de un sofá y esperé impaciente a que Skandar apareciera en la sala. Quería asegurarme de que lo que había oído hacia un momento solo había sido imaginación mía. Hasta que no estuvo la sala llena de gente no aparté la vista de la puerta. Ya no quedaba nadie más en la planta de arriba y Skandar no había aparecido aún. Dejé ir un suspiro, seguramente había sido todo producto de mi imaginación. Diana y Juan nos explicaron las tareas que haríamos. Durante la mañana haríamos actividades colectivas divididos en grupos mixtos de cinco personas cada uno. Cada día realizaríamos tareas diferentes como: cuidar a los animales del establo, preparar la comida y la cena para todos o hacer ejercicio en el bosque con uno de los monitores. Eso más que unas vacaciones parecía un centro de reclutamiento para el ejército. Por suerte por las noches, después de la cena podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos y alguna noche nos reuniríamos todos en una fogata en medio del bosque de detrás de la casa.  
Esa mañana nos dejaron libre para que nos fuéramos acostumbrando a aquel lugar. Al no tener a nadie conocido con quien hablar, salí a la calle y me senté en un banco de piedra que había al lado de la entrada. Eran ya las once de la mañana y el sol calentaba algo más. Pero aún así llevaba puesto el abrigo y una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Subí las piernas al banco y las rodeé con mis brazos a modo que quedaba recogida. Los demás, algunos estaban afuera reunidos en grupos de amigos charlando y otros andaban por la casa. La primera idea que tuve de ir a un campamento me gustó, quería despejarme de todo lo relacionado con el colegio, pero ahora deseaba poder regresar a casa. Hacía frío y además no conocía a nadie. Iban a ser un asco de vacaciones, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada. Me estaba empezando a quedar helada, allí sentada. Decidí de entrar en la casa, estaría más caliente que en la calle. Bajé las piernas y me levanté tiritando. Me giré para subir las escaleras de piedra que había en la entrada de la casa y puse mi mano derecha en el picaporte de la puerta. Empujé hacia adentró y oí el ruido de un motor. Me detuve un instante y me volví a girar hacia la calle. Un coche negro se acercaba por el camino que conducía a la carretera. Ese coche… me sonaba. "¡Que tonta!" me dije a mi misma. Será que no hay en la calle y además los anuncian en la televisión. Pero a medida que se iba acercando dejé de pensar eso. Ahora que el automóvil estaba más cerca, pude ver quién era la persona que iba de copiloto al lado del conductor. Esos ojos marrones, esas pecas y esa sonrisa perfecta eran inconfundibles. Skandar iba dentro de ese coche. El mundo se me cayó encima. No, lo que había oído hacía una hora no habían sido alucinaciones. Era verdad que él estaría en el campamento. Me había quedado de pie en medio de la puerta y los monitores me hicieron a un lado para poder salir. Cuando el coche se paró, padre e hijo salieron de dentro y Diana Y Juan se acercaron a ellos. Me di cuenta de que todos los demás miraban hacia la misma dirección en que yo lo hacía. El padre de Skandar sacó su equipaje del maletero del Mercedes y después se fue dejando a su hijo con los encargados del campamento. Hasta entonces él no se habia percatado de que yo estaba allí, pero al subir las escaleras fijo la vista en mí. Me sonrió.  
- ¿Carmen? –no podía creer que estuviera allí y yo tampoco.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le respondí.  
- Pues…  
- Skandar Keynes por aquí –le cortó Diana.  
Iba a enseñarle su habitación así que la siguió dejándome atrás. Le seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por las escaleras. Entré en la casa, como había pensado en un principio y me encontré con una chica que como yo no conocía a nadie allí. Estaba sentada en el último escalón de la escalera de piedra y sostenía un libro bastante gordo entre sus manos. Tenía el pelo largo y liso del color del azabache. No sabía si acercarme a ella y presentarme o dejarla leer tranquila. Tenía que hacer amigos fuera como fuera, no quería pasarme los quince días aburrida y sola. Me decidí a hablarle y avancé hacia ella.


	5. Chapter 5

No se había enterado de que estaba allí, pero al levantar la vista de las páginas del libro me vio. Pero no pude decirle nada, Skandar estaba bajando las escaleras.  
- Carmen, no me dijiste que ibas a venir a este campamento.  
Ya había bajado y la chica se levantó y se fue al salón a continuar leyendo.  
- Tú tampoco me lo dijiste.  
- Vamos, ayer al salir del colegio te dije que iba a comprar una cosa para irme durante dos semanas.  
- ¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que era este sitio?  
- Vale, vale. ¿Conoces a alguien en este lugar?  
- Pues no.  
- Yo tampoco. Podríamos estar los dos juntos, al menos tendremos compañía –me dijo con una dulce sonrisa.  
- Justo lo que quería, estar contigo –dije irónicamente en un susurro.  
- ¿Eh? –no me había oído.  
- Nada. Que es estupendo –le sonreí falsamente.

Debería estar dos semanas con él haciendo ver que me agradaba su compañía y lo peor es que en vez de mejorar la situación lo único que hacía, el hecho de estar los dos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, era empeorar aún más lo que yo sentía por él. Afuera empezó a llover, lo notamos al ver que la gente empezaba a entrar en la casa corriendo y algunos hasta con el pelo y las ropas mojadas. Ya, eso era lo que faltaba que si quería escaparme de Skandar ya no podría salir a la calle, me tenía que quedar adentro. Los monitores no nos hicieron mucho caso ese día, andaban por todas partes organizando cosas y la gente no hacía más que rondar por los pasillos. Algunos se gastaban bromas entre si, otros charlaban en grupo, algunos leían y otros como yo estaban sentados en el sofá del salón enfrente de la chimenea. Skandar estaba sentado a mi lado sin decir nada. Lo cierto es que no habíamos conversado más desde que le contesté que me encantaba su compañía. No había casi nadie más allí con nosotros. Sólo dos o tres chicas y un par de chicos jugando a las cartas en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Estaba embobada mirando como el fuego quemaba los troncos que se encontraban entre las cenizas de la chimenea de piedra. Apoyé mi codo izquierdo en el brazo del sofá y puse mi cabeza encima de él. Estaba cansada. ¿Qué podía haber dormido la noche anterior? ¿Cinco horas? Tenía unas ganas tremendas de subir a la habitación y quedarme dormida entre las sábanas de la cama. Noté como Skandar estiraba la espalda y dejaba ir al mismo tiempo un enorme bostezo. No sé porqué pero entonces me acordé de la noche del baile de invierno. Cuando nos quedamos solos en el baño, me quiso decir algo pero ese chico le interrumpió. Me decidí a preguntarle.  
- Skandar, ¿te acuerdas de la noche del baile?  
- Sí, me acuerdo –mientras se tocaba el labio inferior.  
No pude evitar sonreír. No quería, pero lo hice.  
- Quisiste decirme algo pero te interrumpieron y ya no me dijiste nada.  
- Ah, eso. –desvió la mirada al fuego que hacía segundos yo miraba.  
- ¿Vas a decírmelo? – le pregunté curiosa.  
- Verás… Yo…- hizo una pausa y luego me miró.

Noté que sus ojos miraban fijamente a los míos y entonces sus mejillas cambiaron de color. ¿Tan vergonzoso era para él eso que me iba a decir? Tragó saliva y continuó.  
- No sé como empezar. Creo que esto no se lo había dicho a nadie antes. Bueno, mira. No tengo mucha práctica.  
No dije nada, sinceramente porque no sabía por donde iba. Me estaba confundiendo. Esperé a que siguiera.  
- Mejor empiezo por el principio.  
Eso estaba bien, al menos me enteraría de algo.  
- Cuando llegué a España, no pensé que hiciera amigos tan rápido y menos que mi mejor amigo fuera una chica – creo que eso se refería a mí -. Gracias a ti, aprendí el idioma y me abrí más a los demás. No le había cogido tanto afecto a una persona en tan poco tiempo y me alegro de qué fueras tú. Me encanta como eres, nunca paras de sonreír y me siento bien junto a ti aunque tenga un mal día.  
No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Yo no hacía más que evitarle y en todo momento intentaba alejarme de él y ahora estaba oyendo cosas muy bonitas de su parte. Pero igualmente, yo sólo era su amiga. Y no era lo mismo lo que yo pensaba de él.  
- Fui al baile con esa chica...-hizo una pausa, creo que entonces pensó su nombre- Bah… ni siquiera sé como se llama. Lo cierto es que fui con ella porque no sabía a quién pedírselo. Iba a decírtelo a ti pero no querías ir.  
- Espera. ¿Por qué ibas a pedírmelo a mí? –le interrumpí.

- Eso no viene al caso. Pues, como no ibas a ir esa chica me lo pidió y acepté sin más.  
- Pero no me cambies de tema. ¿Por qué me lo ibas a pedir?  
Sus mejillas volvieron a cambiar de color. Me estaba preocupando, ¿es que yo le intimidaba y le daba vergüenza contarme las cosas?  
- Si es por algo muy embarazoso no me lo digas si no quieres.  
- No, claro. Solo te lo iba a pedir porque –hizo una pausa - porque eres mi amiga y prefería ir con alguien que conozco.  
- Claro, sí.  
Me había hecho ilusiones. Pensé que quizá él sentía algo, algo más que amistad. Pero me había equivocado, nunca se fijaría en mí. Tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar. Lloraría hasta deshidratarme. Sentía una impotencia enorme. Estaba muriendo por un amor imposible. ¿No había alguna forma de poder olvidarme de él? Decidí olvidarme de eso, no podía ponerme a llorar ahora, no al menos delante suyo.  
- La fiesta fue más que aburrida –continuó- esa chica es… es –hizo una mueca- rara. No entendí nada de lo que me dijo. No es que no entienda el español, es que me contaba cosas sin sentido. Vaya, una lunática –hizo un gesto como si estuviera loco-. Al menos pude escaparme de ella unos minutos pero fue entonces que escuché eso de ti. No es que él me caiga mal pero odio que la gente se invente cosas. Sabía que tú y él salisteis una vez juntos.  
- Pero ni siquiera fue una cita. Quiero decir, solo lo acompañé a comprar.  
- Lo sé. Por eso al escuchar lo que dijo de ti, no pude quedarme callado. No le pegué directamente solo le dije que no inventara cosas. Pero raro de él que no se hiciera el chulo. Así que me vi obligado a defenderme. Bueno y porque nos parasteis porque si no hubiera seguido.  
Le miré alzando una ceja.  
- Vale, quizá no. Quizá él hubiera acabado de romperme la cara entera –dejó ir una carcajada, no pude evitar sonreírle-. En resumen, que lo que te iba a decir era que… que –noté como se frotaba las manos, otra vez se estaba poniendo nervioso- pues lo que yo quería decir… -tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.  
- Skandar, dímelo. Creo que hay suficiente confianza entre los dos para que me cuentes cualquier cosa.  
- Sí, bueno. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que esto.  
- No me digas que ha pasado algo muy grave. ¿Heridos? ¿Muertos?  
- No, no – negó con la cabeza-. Nada de eso. Ni empezando desde el principio creo que voy a poder decírtelo.  
- Si te da vergüenza escríbemelo en un papel.  
Era la única forma que se me ocurría, pero yo quería saber que era eso. Llevaba dos días esperando que me lo dijera, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil. Se levantó del sofá y me miró.  
- Esta noche te lo digo.  
- ¿Qué? Dímelo ahora.  
- Necesito pensármelo. Te juro que esta noche no va a haber más rodeos.  
Dejé ir un bufido.  
- Está bien, como quieras.  
Después de mostrarme su perfecta sonrisa salió del salón y se fue. Me quedé sola otra vez, sin nada que hacer y aburrida como siempre. Seguí mirando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Volví a pensar en él. Sí, en Skandar. Quería olvidarle pero no podía. ¿Por qué? Me sentía demasiado mal como para poder guardar todo lo que entonces sentía. Noté como una lágrima resbaló desde mis ojos por toda la cara. Cerré los párpados intentando no derramar ninguna lágrima más, pero se me hacía imposible. Lo amaba demasiado. Oí la voz de alguien. Me estaba hablando. Abrí los ojos enseguida, pero no me sequé las lágrimas. Era una chica, la misma que había estado leyendo en las escaleras. Se había sentado a mi lado y me sonreía dulcemente.  
- ¿Estás bien?  
- Sí, bueno… no. Estoy hecha un lío.  
No la conocía de nada, pero ahora necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Se presentó. Se llamaba Bianca, tenía la misma edad que yo y vivía en Barcelona. Estuve hablando con ella hasta que nos llamaron a cenar. Era muy dulce y agradable. Le conté lo que me pasaba con Skandar. Me aconsejó que le mostrara mis sentimientos, solo arriesgando se gana. No estaba del todo convencida, ni siquiera me saldrían las palabras. Total, él me había dicho que era su amiga, nada más y por mucho que le dijera nada cambiaría.  
Desde esa mañana no había visto a Skandar, ni siquiera acudió a la cena. ¿Estaría tramando algo? No lo sé, pero a medida que se iba acercando más la noche mis nervios eran aún más grandes. Estaba decidida a decírselo, pero se me haría difícil. Después de la cena, los monitores recogieron todo y nosotros nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra habitación. No sabía a que hora se suponía que había de hablar con él, pero si no me decía algo o aparecía por allí tendría que estarme en la habitación con esas tres chicas que ni tan solo conocía. Esperé a que la mayoría de la gente hubiera subido y entonces empecé a subir las escaleras del rellano con Bianca. Ahora que tenía una amiga allí, las dos semanas se me harían más agradables. Subimos hasta el primer piso y cruzamos el pasillo derecho, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de las chicas. Ella dormía en la habitación número 2 y yo en la 3. Justamente estaban una enfrente de la otra. Me deseó buenas noches y entró en su cuarto. Miré el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Eran las once y media.  
- Carmen –oí que una voz me llamaba detrás de mí.  
Reconocí ese tono de voz, era Skandar. Me giré y le vi con el abrigo puesto y todo sofocado.  
- Ven, te quiero decir una cosa –me dijo mientras se acercaba.  
- ¿Tenemos que salir a la calle? –señalando el abrigo.  
- Si, pero solo será un momento.  
- Bueno.  
Bajamos en silencio para que los encargados del campamento no nos oyeran, estaba prohibido salir por la noche de la casa. Mi abrigo estaba en el salón, entré y lo cogí de encima del sofá mientras él me esperaba en la entrada del edificio. Salí con el abrigo puesto. Realmente hacia bastante frió. Además el viento soplaba con fuerza lo que hizo que mi cabello se enredara. No sabía que es lo que iba a decirme, seguramente era algo importante para él, sino no me hubiera hecho salir a esas horas de la casa. Iba andando a un metro delante de mí y se paraba cada tantos metros para esperarme. Andaba demasiado rápido. Miré alrededor, me llevaba hasta el bosque.  
- ¿Dónde vamos? –le pregunté con la voz temblorosa por el frío.  
- Ya queda poco –me sonrió. Como si eso me ayudara.  
Anduvimos entre los árboles, mis pies estaban congelados y me costaba bastante andar pero finalmente llegamos. Nos paramos delante de un lago que había en medio del bosque. Me fijé en el reflejo del agua. Esa noche había luna llena. Miré al cielo repleto de estrellas. Nunca había visto nada igual, era demasiado hermoso. Me giré hacia Skandar. Estaba mirando al suelo pero tras unos segundos levantó la vista hacia mí. Me miró fijamente a los ojos de una forma que no había hecho antes. Era demasiado hermoso para ser real. Tenía que decírselo ya, antes de todo esto se alargara más.  
- Skandar yo…  
- Espera Carmen –me cortó-. No aguanto más, necesito decírtelo aunque se que nada será como yo quiero.  
- Dime lo que sea, pero no te andes con rodeos. Me estás volviendo loca.  
- He estado pensándolo toda la tarde y no he visto mejor forma de decirlo.  
- ¿Pero el qué?  
Noté que me cogía la mano. Le miré extrañada. ¿Era yo o esto era demasiado confuso? Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, quizá era que me imaginaba lo que iba a pasar. Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, el viento parecía haberse calmado pero seguía haciendo frío. Intenté mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos, pero me paralicé al oír lo que me dijo. Ni siquiera pude reaccionar.  
- Estoy enamorado. De ti.


	6. Chapter 6

Me quedé atónita, sin respiración. Estaba soñando, sí era eso. Estaba en mi cama soñando. No podía ser real.  
- ¿Carmen? ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó preocupado.  
Sacudí la cabeza. No, todo eso me estaba ocurriendo, no era producto de mi imaginación.  
- ¿Has dicho que estás enamorado de mi? –le pregunté confusa.  
Esperé a que volviera a hablar, quería asegurarme de que era cierto lo que me había oído. Pero ni siquiera me miró, dejó ir mi mano y empezó a andar dirección a la casa dándome la espalda. Me quedé mirándole allí quieta. ¿Qué ocurría? Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Corrí hasta llegar a él. Ni siquiera se paró, continuó andando a grandes pasos. Me costaba seguirle. El viento agitaba las ramas de los árboles y mi cabello todo alborotado me tapaba la cara. Dije su nombre unas cuantas veces pero no me contestaba. Quería que se detuviera para poder hablar con él. Lo cogí fuerte del brazo y eso hizo que parara. Estábamos a pocos metros de la casa. No se giró, estaba de espaldas a mí. Sin dejarle me puse enfrente de él. Tenía la cabeza agachada.  
- Skandar, por favor mírame.  
Levantó la mirada y pude ver sus ojos cristalinos.  
- No lo hagas más difícil. Por fin me he atrevido a decir lo que siento.  
Verle de esa forma hacía que mi corazón se estremeciera. Estaba realmente enamorado. Fijó la mirada en mí. Quería mostrarle qué era lo que yo también sentía, pero entonces no me salían las palabras. Mi mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera me salía la voz. Le tenía tan cerca que podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y el viento nos golpeaba con fuerza haciéndonos tiritar.  
- Te quiero –dije con la voz apagada.  
Una gota de agua se deslizó por mi cara. Era yo, estaba llorando. Ni siquiera podía entender porqué lo estaba haciendo. Entonces noté la mano de Skandar en mi mejilla.  
- Carmen –pronunció mientras secaba mis lágrimas.  
Sus labios y los míos estaban a milímetros uno del otro, notaba su respiración en mi cara. Mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre más rápido y mi respiración se agitó. Nuestros labios se rozaron. Entonces noté calor en mis mejillas y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Skandar retiró su mano de mi mejilla y apartó un mechón de pelo de mi cara. Sus ojos marrones me miraban fijamente, noté una sensación rara en el estómago pero una única cosa rondaba en mi mente. Quería besarle, saber qué se sentía al hacerlo. Mis manos estaban en su pecho, notaba el calor de su cuerpo cerca de mí, sus manos se encontraban en mi cintura. Dejé de llorar, mi cara estaba helada por el frío pero eso no me importaba. Me acercó más a él, abrazándome fuertemente con sus brazos. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Noté el contacto de sus labios en los míos. Pero esta vez la sensación fue diferente. Mi piel se erizó, pero dejé de sentir frío y mi mente quedó en blanco, entonces sólo existíamos él y yo. Separé mis labios de los suyos lentamente y volví a mirar sus hermosos ojos. De su boca dejó entrever sus blancos y perfectos dientes, me sonrió con dulzura.  
- Dime que esto es real.  
- Es real –me respondió.  
Volví a sentir su calor en mí. Sus tiernos labios en los míos, algo que siempre había imaginado y que por fin se hacia realidad.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos a las siete. A esas horas la temperatura de la calle rozaba los cero grados, pero por suerte el viento había cesado. Las chicas con las que compartía habitación se levantaron antes que yo y bajaron a desayunar. Me levanté aún con los ojos medio cerrados, a penas había dormido en la noche. Skandar me acompañó hasta la habitación, pero nos encontramos con uno de los monitores despiertos y nos preguntó a dónde habíamos ido. No le mentimos así que nos puso un castigo.  
Me di una ducha rápida y bajé vestida con ropa de deporte. Al entrar en el comedor busqué a Skandar y a Bianca. Los dos estaban sentados en el extremo de la larga mesa de madera. Me saludaron con la mano cuando me vieron entrar por la puerta. Caminé hasta ellos y me senté al lado de Skandar. Mientras lo hacia noté que Bianca me miraba sonriente.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunté curiosa.  
- OH, nada –se rió-. ¿Dormiste bien anoche?  
Miré a mi lado. Skandar sonrió.  
- Veo que ya te lo ha contado.  
- Sí. Que tierno. Un beso bajo las estrellas –puso cara de enamorada.  
El monitor, Juan, se acercó a nosotros. Tenía una actitud seria. Sabíamos perfectamente a qué venía.  
- Cuando acabéis de desayunar quiero que los dos vayáis al bosque a por ramas para quemar en la chimenea y de paso os llevaréis al perro de la casa al lago para que se remoje un poco.  
Regresó a la mesa donde estaba la otra responsable.

Bianca nos miró sorprendida.  
- ¿Por qué ha dicho todo eso?  
- Ayer, nos enganchó volviendo del bosque y resulta que está prohibido salir de noche de la casa. Así que…  
- Nos ha puesto un castigo –me interrumpió Skandar.  
- Empezáis bien, entonces. El segundo día de campamento y ya os habéis metido en un lío –se rió- nos vemos luego.  
Se levantó con el plato del desayuno vacío y salió a la calle con todos los demás. Esa mañana irían todos a los establos a ver los caballos y montar en ellos. Mientras Skandar y yo atamos al perro, un Pastor Alemán, y caminamos dirección al bosque. Cuando tomamos el camino de tierra que salía de un lado de la casa, Skandar me cogió de la mano a la vez que con la otra sujetaba con fuerza al perro por la correa.  
- Nunca pensé que me dirías que estabas enamorado –le dije.  
- Yo nunca pensé que tú también lo estuvieras de mí –me respondió con una dulce sonrisa.  
- Es que no me atreví a decírtelo, me asustaba la idea de que tú no sintieras lo mismo.  
- Ahora ya lo sabes. Te quiero.  
Se paró enfrente de mí y puso su mano en mi cintura. Le sonreí al igual que él. Me sentía más que feliz, saber que él me quería hacia que me diera igual lo demás. Quería estar con él siempre, hasta que la vida se acabara.

Pero estaba claro que aquello que teníamos entre los dos no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Él era actor de cine y sabía que algún día tendría que irse a rodar la última película de las Crónicas. Se fue a Nueva Zelanda antes de que acabara el curso, me prometió estar en contacto, pero de una forma o de otra acabamos distanciándonos. Sus padres decidieron volver a Londres después de terminar el rodaje y yo no tuve más opción que olvidarme de todo. Mi primer amor, el único de verdad se había ido. Se me hizo extraño no volver a ver esos preciosos ojos marrones que tanto adoraba, las tardes en su compañía. Todo se había acabado.  
Durante los dos últimos años del instituto me dediqué básicamente a los estudios, pero me permitía salir de vez en cuando con los amigos. Laura se había mudado a otra cuidad y tuve que hacerme algo más social con el resto de la gente del instituto. Esos años me hicieron cambiar, dejé de ser la tímida y débil niña de antes. Había aprendido lo dura que era la vida y lo importante que eran mis decisiones. No me dejaba dañar por nadie y no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por nada. Me había hecho fuerte y me habían dejado de importar las opiniones de los demás sobre mí. El verano llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Los años de instituto habían sido parte de mi adolescencia pero ahora debía seguir con mi vida fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Estaba decidida a estudiar una carrera. Toda mi vida había querido estudiar periodismo, pero era difícil hacerse lugar en el mundo de la prensa.  
Mi hermano mayor había regresado a casa después de acabar con los estudios en Barcelona, mi hermana ya asistía al instituto y mis padres… seguían con siempre. En tema de chicos tuve alguna relación pero ninguna duró más de tres meses.

Una fuerte luz me despertó de repente. Era cegadora. Entreabrí los ojos intentando acostumbrarme. No recordaba haber dejado las persianas subidas antes de acostarme. Claro que no las había dejado así.  
- Te quiero ver levantada ya. ¿Sabes la hora que es?  
Alcé lentamente y sin fuerzas la cabeza. Mi madre se encontraba de pie delante de la ventana y me miraba con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Me dejé caer de nuevo encima del colchón y me tapé la cara con la almohada.  
- Estamos en vacaciones. Déjame dormir –me quejé.  
Oí como se acercaba a la cama y me quitó las sábanas que me tapaban.  
- Creí que habíamos quedado que hoy acompañarías a tu hermano a la agencia-  
- Vale, vale –me destapé la cara-. Ahora bajo.  
Rodeó la cama y recogió una prenda del suelo para colocarla de nuevo en el perchero del armario.  
- Te doy un cuarto de hora –volvió a avisarme antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.  
Era mediado de julio. Hacia semanas que las temperaturas no dejaban de subir. El calor que hacia por el día era insoportable y por la noche impedía dormir. Odiaba el verano. La única estación del año que deseaba que se terminara tan solo empezar. Me di una ducha y bajé a desayunar con los demás. Mi padre hacía horas que había ido a trabajar así que solo me encontré con mis dos hermanos y mi madre. Mi desayuno estaba en la mesa de la cocina, al parecer había sido la última en despertar aquella mañana.  
- Date prisa, el tipo de la agencia me espera – me apresuró mi hermano que estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina-.  
- Ya voy, pero no me estreséis –eso lo dije refiriéndome también a mi madre.  
Dejé el plato y la taza vacíos en el lavaplatos y guardé el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de los shorts.

Mi hermano condujo hasta la agencia de viajes, que se encontraba en la zona norte de la cuidad. El calor me abrasaba dentro del coche. Bajé una de las ventanillas para que el viento me refrescara. Vivir allí era insoportable además de que no disponíamos de una playa donde pasar el día. Al menos podía dar las gracias de poseer una piscina en mi casa. Me puse las gafas de sol que llevaba colgadas de la camisa. Aparcamos delante del local. No tenía bastantes ánimos para entrar allí pero el tener aire acondicionado dentro me agradaba. Entré delante de mi hermano y enseguida un hombre se nos acercó con una sonrisa falsa, típica de un vendedor. Nos llevó hasta su mesa y nos hizo sentar en las sillas que se encontraban a un lado de ésta.

Estábamos allí por un capricho que había tenido mi hermano. Ahora que había acabado al carrera decidió tomarse unas vacaciones y viajar a alguna cuidad extranjera. Yo no tenía nada que ver en el asunto pero prometí acompañarle y tuve que hacerlo.  
El señor de la agencia estaba preparado. Le enseñó a mi hermano las ofertas de la temporada pero todas eran a sitios exóticos, sitios que no iban para nada con mi hermano. Él prefería dos semanas viendo sitios históricos en Roma a estar tumbado tomando el sol en una playa paradisíaca rodeado de chicas bailando el hula-hula.  
- No, yo preferiría alguna cuidad del norte de Europa tipo Alemania, Irlanda, Suiza… Ya sabe, algún sitio que no haga demasiado calor.  
En eso nos parecíamos, él al igual que yo odiaba las temperaturas altas.  
- Está bien, esperen. Iré a por algunos folletos.  
El agente de viajes se levantó de su asiento dejándonos a los dos sentados en esas dos incómodas sillas.


	7. Chapter 7

. Finalmente, nos fuimos de allí sin haber decidido el lugar dónde se iría de vacaciones durante dos largos meses. La idea de no verle durante un tiempo me gustaba, le quería porque era mi hermano pero a veces llegaba a ser bastante agotador y plasta. El tipo de la agencia le dio un par de folletos, uno de Inglaterra y otro de Italia. ¿Tan difícil era elegir uno de los dos países? No, si ya me imaginaba al final lo que pasaría. Ni viaje, ni historias. Pasaría otro verano en casa con nosotros.

- Decidido. Me voy a Inglaterra –me soltó de repente mientras entraba en casa-.  
- Por fin, pensé que nunca te irías de esta casa- dije mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa del comedor-.  
- Acabo de ir a la agencia, me han dado ya los billetes y además me han hecho un precio especial.  
- ¿Has dicho billetes? –le pregunté confusa-.  
- Sí, bueno… Luego te cuento.  
Subió corriendo las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior dejándome aturdida en medio del comedor. Acababa de colocar las cosas sobre la mesa cuando todos los miembros que formaban mi familia se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos alrededor de la mesa.  
- ¿Y qué ha pasado con el viaje, hijo? –le preguntó mi padre mientras se echaba comida en el plato.  
- Me he decantado por Inglaterra, creo que es mejor que Italia. En Roma hay muchos turistas ahora en verano y es un caos. Además que hace mucho calor y paso de estar todo el día sudando.  
- ¿Con quién vas?  
Mi madre me miró sorprendida.  
- Habías dicho que ibas tu solo –se dirigió a mi hermano.  
- Ya, bueno. Es que me ofrecieron un precio especial si cogía el viaje a Londres para dos personas y bueno… no me pude negar. Me ha salido por 100€ menos.  
Sonrió satisfecho.  
- Bueno, ¿y a quién llevarás contigo? –preguntó mi madre- ¿A tu amigo ese?… como se llama, ¿el que viste raro?  
- ¿Antonio?  
- Sí, ese.  
- No.  
- ¿A tu otro amigo? ¿El de la universidad?  
- No, ese tampoco.  
- ¿Vas con alguna chica entonces?  
- Sí.  
- Vaya, ahora me entero que tienes novia –le dije.  
- No, si no es mi novia.  
- ¿Y quién es? –dijo mi padre llevándose el tenedor a la boca.  
- Pues quién va a ser… Carmen.  
- ¿¡Qué?! –me atraganté con la bebida.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No dices que te encantaría irte de vacaciones? Pues listo, te vienes conmigo y así aprovecho la oferta.  
- Sólo quieres que vaya contigo por interés –le miré con rabia-.  
- ¡OH!, venga. Como dices eso. Yo te adoro hermanita.  
- Sí, claro –dije sarcásticamente.  
- Además papá piensa que es buena idea que te vengas, así te despejas. ¿Cierto? –miró a mi padre.  
- Claro, te irá bien un cambio de aires.  
Miré de mala gana a mi padre. Increíble, encima tendría que ir obligada.  
- ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo? –me insistió mi hermano sonriéndome.  
- Me lo pensaré.

Era increíble lo fácil que era convencerme de algo. Una semana después me encontraba mostrándole el pasaporte a una azafata del aeropuerto. Mis padres y mi hermana se despidieron de los dos antes de subirnos al avión. Intenté sacar algo positivo de la situación. Al menos en Londres no hacía tanto calor como en España.  
Coloqué el enorme bolso de mano que llevaba en el compartimiento que había encima de los asientos del avión. Me senté al lado de la ventana. Noté como mi hermano se dejaba caer a mi lado. Le miré. Ya se había colocado los auriculares del reproductor de música y sostenía en una mano la PSP. Si es que no cambiaría nunca. Tan infantil como siempre… En cuanto el avión despegó me quedé dormida. Supongo que eso era mejor que pasar dos horas aburrida mirando por la pequeña ventana que tenía a mi lado.

- ¡Eh! Venga, despierta ya –noté que alguien me zarandeaba con fuerza.  
Abrí los ojos de golpe.  
- ¡Eres un bestia! –le contesté mientras me tocaba el brazo izquierdo. Lo tenía molido-. Podrías ser un poco más delicado, macho.

- Ahora no te quejes. Que por tu culpa nos vamos a quedar sin taxis- se quejó.  
En parte tenía razón, éramos los únicos que quedaban dentro del avión. Me levanté deprisa y cogí de nuevo el bolso. Me lo coloqué en el hombro derecho y bajé las escaleritas del avión a la pista de aterrizaje. Nada más salir noté que la temperatura era diferente. Hacia calor, pero el viento fresco lo hacia más llevadero.  
Una vez con las maletas en nuestras manos salimos a la calle en busca de algún medio en el que ir al hotel.  
- ¿Oye y ahora qué hacemos? –le pregunté mientras me sentaba en uno de los bancos de la estación de autobuses que había al lado del aeropuerto.  
- Pues habrá que esperar a que venga el próximo autobús que vaya al centro.  
Se sentó a mi lado y dejó ir un bufido.  
- Lo siento –me disculpé-. Pero tú también me podrís haber despertado antes.  
- Vale, vale. Que yo también tengo la culpa- me abrazó mientras se reía.

Una hora más tarde nos encontrábamos ya en el hotel. No era gran cosa, tenía lo que un buen hotel tiene que tener pero tampoco disponía de nada espectacular. Nada más llegar nos dirigimos a recepción para que nos dieran la llave de la habitación. Sí, habitación. Tan solo una. Entramos en el ascensor en cuanto la señorita recepcionista nos la dio.  
- Mucha oferta, mucho precio especial, pero ni una habitación para mi sola tendré.  
- No te quejes que al menos las camas son individuales.  
- Lo que tú digas. Si es que no tenía que haberme dejado convencer…

La habitación por suerte era bastante grande, además el baño era más de lo que me esperaba. No estaba tan mal como creía. En cuanto acabamos de colocar bien nuestras cosas me tumbé cara arriba en la cama.  
- ¿Y ahora? –le pregunté a mi hermano.  
- Pues ahora de fiesta- me dijo con una sonrisa enorme.  
- ¿Ah… Cómo? –me senté en la cama.  
- ¿No ibas a creer que nos quedaríamos aquí encerrados todo el día?  
- Pero si no hace ni dos horas que hemos llegado y ya estás pensando en irte de bares esta noche.  
- Bueno, me da igual lo que digas. Esta noche salimos y punto. Y si no quieres venir por las buenas te llevaré por las malas.  
- Uy, que miedo –me reí.

— Sí, tú ríete que ya veremos quien te paga los gastos.  
Dejé de reír de golpe. Él era el encargado de pagarme la comida, yo ni siquiera había traído dinero para mis caprichos así que todo lo que quería me lo pagaba él.  
— Pero es que yo no quiero ir… -me quejé haciendo pucheros.  
— Está bien, quédate aquí sola amargada como una viaja solterona.  
— Yo no soy una aburrida.  
— No, venga… -irónicamente.  
— A mi me va la marcha, solo que ahora no me apetece. Quiero dormir –me tumbé en la cama y abracé la almohada-. Además, ¿por qué quieres que vaya contigo de fiesta?  
— No, por nada. Sólo que no quería que te quedaras sola aquí en el hotel.  
Le miré como que no me lo creía.  
— Vaaale. Para que si me emborracho me pueda llevar alguien de vuelta.  
— Si hombre, yo no voy. Interesado.  
—Me da igual, tú te vienes.  
— Que no.  
— Que sí.  
— Que no.  
— Adiós a mis caprichos… –imitó mi voz mientras me enseñaba la tarjeta de crédito.  
— Está bien. Iré.  
Oí como se reía satisfactoriamente mientras salía de la habitación. Odiaba cuando me obligaban a ir a algún sitio en contra de mi voluntad. Bueno, supongo que a todo el mundo no le gusta. Después de cenar subí a arreglarme mientras mi hermano me esperaba sentado en una de las butacas del hall. Me puse unos pantalones pitillo negros y una camisa blanca sin tirantes. Me puse unas manoletinas blancas, nada de tacones. Encima que estaba cansada como para aguantar dolor de pies. Después de maquillarme y atarme el pelo en una coleta, cogí el bolso y bajé.  
— ¿Tu no vas muy fresca así? –me miró mi hermano desde el asiento.  
— Estamos en verano, lerdo.  
— Pero… Bueno, nada. Vayámonos ya.  
Salimos del hotel y empezamos a andar por la ancha acera iluminada por las luces de las casas. Estábamos callados hasta que rompí el silencio al llegar al final de la calle.  
— ¿A que discoteca vamos?  
— Yo que sé, no me conozco Londres lista.  
Le miré enfadada.  
— ¿Qué no sabes? ¿Y a donde se supone que estamos yendo?  
— Estaba esperando a que apareciera alguna por aquí.  
— Uish… ¡si es que no te aguanto madre! ¿Y tú eres el hermano responsable de veintidós años que me tiene que cuidar estos dos meses?  
— El mismo –mostró una sonrisa enorme-.  
— Y encima está orgulloso…  
— Oye, pero tú ya eres grandecita para cuidarte sola. Que con diecisiete, una ya es mayor.  
— Lo que tú digas.  
Por fin, al final pareció que alguien escuchó mis plegarias y nos encontramos con un disco-bar al doblar la esquina.  
— ¡Lo encontramos! –se rió mi hermano mientras me estiraba del brazo para entrar.  
Al abrir la puerta la música a todo volumen llegó a mis oídos. Había demasiada gente. Me preguntaba como es que cabían tantos allí dentro. Las luces intermitentes molestaban un poco la vista al entrar pero enseguida me fui acostumbrando. No hace falta decir la cantidad de humo que se respiraba, eso hizo que mis ojos se pusieran rojos al rato. Mi hermano me puso el brazo por los hombros.  
— ¡Mira, si al parecer va a resultar que hoy ligo! –me gritó al oído. Si no, no hubiera sido capaz de oírle. Entonces me señaló delante de nosotros a una chica que se acercaba a donde nos encontrábamos  
— Voy a ver como se llama. Tú haz lo que quieras.  
Entonces me soltó y se hizo paso entre la gente. Me había quedado sola en medio del gentío, plantada como una tonta. Sacudí la cabeza y me acerqué a los probadores para dejar allí el bolso. Esperé a que una chica que estaba delante de mí dejara el suyo para luego hacerlo yo. En cuanto lo hice me di la vuelta e inspeccioné el sitio. No sabía ni que hacer. Me encontraba sola en un disco-bar y encima me moría del sueño. Me acerqué a la barra y me senté en uno de los altos taburetes.  
— ¿Qué será? – me preguntó el camarero desde el otro lado de la barra.  
Me pilló por sorpresa. No tenía ninguna intención de beber nada.  
— Eh… un vodka negro con lima, por favor –hasta yo misma me sorprendí de pedir algo así.  
— Enseguida.  
Tenía dinero suficiente para beber unas cuantas copas, al menos las suficientes hasta que se acabara la noche. Mi hermano ya se había encargado de darme algo de pasta antes de salir del hotel. Noté como dejaban el vaso de bebida a mi lado. Lo cogí y bebí un trago. No está nada mal –pensé. Y seguí bebiendo hasta que el recipiente quedó vacío. Después de la segunda copa empezó a entrarme más calor del que ya tenía. Eso era un horno. Pagué por una tercera copa más y me adentré en la pista de baile con el vaso en la mano. Entonces ya no era yo. Estaba feliz. Estaba ebria.

Noté como las gotas de sudor cubrían mi cuerpo, pero seguí bailando yo sola. Eché un trago más antes de que alguien me tomara por la cintura desde atrás. Me giré y me encontré de frente que un par de ojos azules que me miraban fijamente a los ojos para luego bajar hasta el escote. Quité sus manos de mi cintura.  
— ¡¿Qué haces, asqueroso?! –le grité apartándome de él. Obviamente le hablé en inglés-.  
— No te pongas así guapa –volvió a mirarme con cara de pervertido.  
— Me das asco tío.  
Me giré para alejarme de allí pero él fue más rápido y me acercó a él sujetándome fuerte por la cintura. No podía moverme. Él era mucho más fuerte que yo y además me sacaba como dos cabezas. En otra situación me habría apartado de él dándole un golpe pero el alcohol que me había tomado empezaba a hacerme efecto. Por lo visto él también estaba igual o más ebrio que yo. Puso el brazo que sujetaba el vaso alrededor de mi cuello mientras que el otro lo bajaba hasta llegar a mis caderas.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí sola? –me preguntó con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Es que acaso te importa? –le respondí cortante.

— Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo. Y… -buscó a alguien con la mirada y después me miró-…con mis amigos.  
Me giré para ver quién eran sus amigos. Había un chico junto a una chica mayor que yo, los dos sentados en una de las mesas del fondo.  
— ¿Son esos? –le pregunté esperando que me contestara que sí.  
— Esos son. Qué, ¿te vienes?  
Le sonreí y afirmé con la cabeza. Realmente no se qué era lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento, pero en condiciones normales me habría negado y para empezar no hubiera seguido a aquel chico cogiéndole de la mano. Me llevó haciéndonos paso hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. El chico, que era el que estaba de frente, nos miró y se rió.  
— ¿Ya has ligado? –le preguntó al chico de ojos celestes que me tenía de la mano. Pero que entonces me sujetó por la cintura haciendo que me pegara más a él. Al hablarnos hizo que la chica que estaba sentada a su lado se girara a vernos. Me miró con una sonrisa amable y luego se dirigió a sus amigos.  
— Enseguida vuelvo, voy a ver donde anda el loco.  
Seguramente se refería a otro amigo que había ido con ellos. Pasó por nuestro lado y se mezcló entre la gente. Volví a beber de mi vaso dejándolo totalmente vacío. Entonces noté como el alcohol me subía todo de golpe a la cabeza, pero no me mareé. Al contrario, empecé a tener calor y dejé de ser yo. Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, más bien dicho. Completamente borracha.

Dejé el vaso en la mesa al mismo tiempo que el chico de ojos azules me estiraba para que me sentara junto a él en las butacas. Después de beberse lo que le quedaba en la copa la dejó en la mesa y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.  
— Y, ¿cómo te llamas? –me preguntó el amigo.  
— Carmen.  
— ¿Eres española?  
— Sí.  
— Estuve una vez, hace un año más o menos. Me gusta el país. ¿Y de qué parte eres?  
Iba a responderle pero me cortaron.  
— Deja ya de preguntar Ben. Vete por ahí a ver si encuentras a esos dos.  
— No va a hacer falta que vaya –señaló a su lado.  
Me giré para verles, la chica iba acompañada del otro amigo que faltaba, pero éste estaba de espaldas a nosotros y seguía bailando. Noté que el chico que me estaba abrazando ponía su mano libre en mi barbilla haciendo que me girara hacia él. Me sonrió y acercó sus labios a los míos.  
— ¡Eh Will! ¿Piensas quedártela para ti solo o me la vas a presentar? –dijo una voz grave, pero no había sido el chico que estaba sentado con nosotros, el tal Ben.  
— Joder, siempre interrumpiendo –se quejó y separó su cara de la mía.  
Yo por mi parte aún seguía de espaldas a los dos que acababan de llegar.  
— Carmen. Estos son Anna –giré la cara – y Skandar.  
Al oír su nombre me quedé helada. ¿Skandar, el mismo Skandar que yo conocí una vez?


	8. Chapter 8

Abrí los ojos como platos. Era él, estaba segura aunque con la poca luz que había no podía verle bien. Por supuesto que había cambiado después de dos años que hacía que no le veía pero esa sonrisa nunca la había olvidado. No sabía que hacer. ¿Me levantaba y le saludaba o esperaba a que lo hiciera él?  
— ¿Se ha muerto alguien y yo no me he enterado? –bromeó Ben al ver que Skandar y yo seguíamos mirándonos sin decir nada.  
— Encantada Carmen – Anna rompió la incómoda situación en la que estábamos.  
Me levanté para saludarla con dos besos. Entonces noté un fuerte dolor de cabeza, era insoportable. Nunca en mi vida había bebido tanto alcohol de golpe y ahora éste hacía efecto. Necesitaba que me tocara el aire.  
— Lo siento, no me encuentro bien. Iré afuera -fue lo último que dije antes de hacerme sitio por la pista de baile para salir a la calle-.  
Nadie me retuvo, es más, se quedaron atónitos tras mi reacción, así tan de repente. La verdad es que cada vez me encontraba peor, había sido mala idea haber bebido tanto. Al salir fuera, sentir el aire fresco me alivió el dolor pero las ganas de devolver lo que había tomado se hicieron más grandes. Estaba mal, pero me lo había buscado. Mientras esperaba a que el dolor de cabeza se me pasara no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Con lo grande que era Londres me tenía que encontrar precisamente con él en el primer bar en el que entraba. No podía negar que me alegraba de verle pero aún me acordaba de todo lo que pasó. Me dejó y no volví a saber nada de él. Ni tan solo se preocupó por contactar conmigo.  
Estaba apoyada en la pared de la entrada, no había nadie por la calle. Seguramente era bastante tarde y no me había dado cuenta ni de que hora era. Tampoco me preocupé por eso. La puerta del disco-bar se abrió y salieron un par de chicos, esos iban peor que yo. Parecía que se habían bebido todo lo que había en el local. Iban abrazados por los hombros cantando felizmente. No pude evitar reírme. Eso fue algo que no debería haber hecho nunca. Mi risa llamó la atención de uno de ellos y se giró hacia mí.  
— Ey ricura, ¿qué haces aquí sola?  
_Ya era la segunda vez que alguien me preguntaba lo mismo._  
Ni siquiera tuve tiempo a responderle. Se soltó de su amigo y se acercó hacia mí. Apestaba a alcohol. Mientras el otro nos miraba apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras del bar el otro se puso delante de mí apoyando sus manos en la pared, a lado y lado de mi cabeza. Me había metido en un buen lío. Estaba sola y no podía escaparme. Todo lo malo me tenía que ocurrir de golpe. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor.  
— ¡Tú! ¡Déjala en paz! –gritó una voz después de oír que la puerta del local se abría para volverse a cerrar.  
Abrí los ojos y vi como el tipo se separaba de mí.  
— Vaya, vaya. Si es Super Man que viene a salvar a la chica –soltó una carcajada sonora a la cual se unió el amigo.  
Miré hacia las escaleras para saber quién había interrumpido que me hicieran algo aquellos dos. Skandar.  
— ¿Es que no te da vergüenza aprovecharte de una mujer? Que asco dais macho-respondió el castaño que ahora se acercaba a nosotros.  
Al aproximarse, el tipo borracho me agarró con fuerza por la cintura y me pegó a su pecho.  
— ¿Y que vas a hacer nenaza? ¿Me vas a pegar? –se rió de él a la cara mientras me apretaba con más fuerza aún.  
Me cogió la cara con una de sus enormes manos y me intentó besar pero aparté la cara antes de que lo hiciera. Fue a pegarme cuando vi que Skandar lo agarraba por el brazo y lo separaba de mí de un empujón que hizo que cayera de espaldas al suelo.  
— ¡Te he dicho que la dejaras! –le gritó mientras el otro intentaba levantarse.  
El amigo no hizo nada, seguía mirando hasta que se desplomó en el suelo a causa de la borrachera. Miré asustada la situación en la que se encontraban los otros dos. Se estaban pegando y de lo lindo. Tenía miedo de entrometerme en la pelea y salir herida y lo único que se me ocurrió fue entrar al local en busca de ayuda. Me dirigí sin pensar a donde se encontraban Will y los demás. Al verme desesperada se levantaron de golpe del asiento.  
— ¿Ocurre algo? –me preguntó nervioso William.

— Skandar se está peleando con un chico en la calle.  
— ¿Qué? Siempre metiéndose en marrones. Si es que no aprende –contestó Ben.  
— ¡Pero no os quedéis ahí. Haced algo!  
Salieron corriendo a la calle y detrás de ellos fuimos Anna y yo. Mientras pasábamos entre la gente me topé con mi hermano.  
— Oye ¿dónde vas? –me preguntó sin soltar a la chica que habíamos visto al principio.  
— Hay una pelea afuera, en la calle.  
— ¿Cómo? ¿Y encima vas bebida? –se le notaba preocupado.  
— Luego te lo cuento.  
Y salí afuera. Ben se encontraba agarrando a Skandar por detrás a la vez que William retenía al otro y lo empujaba para que se fuera de allí. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y me acerqué a Skandar. Sangraba del labio inferior. Ben lo soltó.  
— ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¿No puedes dejar de meterte en líos? –le gritó Will.  
— ¡Joder Will! Ese tipo se lo ha buscado –contestó mientras se tocaba el labio con la mano.  
— Lo siento Skandar. No quería que te hicieras daño –me disculpé-. Es culpa mía.  
— ¿Como va a ser culpa tuya? ¡Te iban a violar! –noté el enfado en sus ojos.  
— ¿Es eso cierto? –me preguntó Anna que no había hablado desde que salimos a la calle.  
— Sí –contesté-.  
— Vaya Skandar. Eres todo un caballero –dijo Ben mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda.  
— Anda callaros y traedme hielo para el labio –se rió pero dejó de hacerlo cuando tensó el labio-. ¡Auch! –se quejó de dolor a le vez que empezaba a sangrar más.

Anna y Ben entraron al local delante de nosotros tres. William se adelantó y entró siguiendo a los demás. Bien, ahora venía lo incómodo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Dos años sin verle… no me salían las palabras. Él permaneció igual de callado que yo, aún tenía su mano tapando la herida del labio y miraba al suelo evitando mirarme a los ojos. Nos encontrábamos uno enfrente del otro, ni tan solo nos habíamos movido para entrar con los demás.  
— Entremos al por el hielo –le dije dando un paso al frente dirigiéndome a las escaleras.  
— No. Espera –me cogió del brazo delicadamente y levantó la vista fijamente a mis ojos.  
Esperé a que dijera algo más, pero permaneció callado unos instantes como si estuviera pensando las palabras adecuadas. Después dejó ir un suspiro.  
— ¿Qué tal estás? –estaba serio.  
— Bien, gracias a que has salido a tiempo.  
— Ya, no. Me refiero… ¿qué tal has estado estos dos años?  
No sabía que contestarle. Bien supongo. Él dejó de formar parte de mi vida pero seguí sin él sin problemas. Le eché de menos pero lo terminé superando.  
— Como siempre.  
— Me alegro.  
Se hizo una pausa, esta vez algo más larga que la anterior. La situación se estaba haciendo cada vez más incómoda así que busqué la excusa perfecta para salir de ella.  
— Bueno, entremos ya.  
Me soltó y me sonrió aunque luego volvió a quejarse de dolor. Entré delante de él, la gente seguía bailando igual que antes. Nos hicimos lugar entre la multitud hasta encontrarnos con Will, el cual nos estaba buscando.  
— Ten –dándole una bolsa de plástico con unos cuantos cubitos de hielo en el interior- me lo ha dado el de la barra.  
Skandar cogió la bolsa.  
— Gracias. Voy al baño.  
Se alejó presionando la bolsa sobre su labio, noté como la cara le cambiaba al instante en que el hielo tuvo contacto con la piel. Se estremeció.  
Will y yo nos quedamos mirándole. Pensé en lo ocurrido. Mostré una sonrisa en mi cara. Recordé lo que había pasado hacía tiempo en la fiesta del instituto. Skandar acabó en una pelea intentando defenderme y acabó de la misma forma con el labio sangrando.  
— ¿De qué ríes? –me preguntó extrañado.  
— He recordado la vez que Skandar se peleó con un chico del instituto y acabó con el labio de la misma forma.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Conoces a Skandar?  
— Sí.  
— ¿Erais amigos?  
— Más que eso.  
— No. ¿Tú eres la famosa Carmen? –abrió los ojos como platos.  
— ¿Desde cuando soy famosa?  
— Quiero decir. Cuando regresó de España no hacia más que hablar de ti. Bueno, y aún a veces lo sigue haciendo. Te echó de menos.  
Me quedé atónita ante lo que acababa de oír. Él no me había olvidado en todo ese tiempo.  
— Pero nunca me llamó después de irse. Pensé que se habría olvidado de mí.  
— Pues creo que no. Oye, siento lo de antes –ahora se puso más serio – ya sabes, estaba bebido. No suelo ser así.  
— Tranquilo, suele pasar cuando has pasado del límite de alcohol que te permite el cuerpo.  
Me eché a reír y él hizo lo mismo. Volví a acordarme de Skandar. Quería hablar con él. Lo ansiaba.  
— Iré a ver como anda.  
— Vale, estaré con los demás.  
Entré en el baño de hombres, al hacerlo dos que estaban en la entrada se quedaron mirándome. No me importó. Skandar estaba como aquella vez, enfrente del espejo pero sentado en el mármol de delante entre dos lavabos.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó al darse cuenta de que había entrado.  
— Me preocupo por ti. Gracias por defenderme –sonreí – otra vez.

— He terminado igual que en el instituto… Pero esta vez no ha sido por una tontería.  
— Te lo agradezco de nuevo.  
— No hace falta que le des las gracias a… -se levantó de un saltó y posó como un superhéroe- ¡SuperMan!  
No pude evitar reír.  
— Sigue siendo igual de payaso –dije mientras sonreía.  
— Y sigo estando igual de bueno –alzó las cejas-. ¿O me lo vas a negar?  
— No voy a entrar en conversaciones tontas –reí de nuevo-. Parece que ya has parado de sangrar.  
Asintió con la cabeza. Me acerqué impulsivamente a tocarle el labio.  
— ¿Te duele? –lo dije tocando donde tenía la herida con delicadez-.  
— ¡Ah! –le dolía.  
— Vale. Eso es que sí.  
— Bien visto. Mejor salimos, no creo que debas estar en el baño de hombres.  
— Oh, bueno.  
Dejó la bolsa, ahora llena de agua del hielo derretido, y salimos de allí dentro. Fuimos hasta la mesa donde antes habían estado Will y los demás pero ahora había alguien más. Mi hermano. ¿Qué narices hacía él allí?  
— Ya me han contado –me dijo tan solo llegar a la mesa.  
— Bueno, pero estoy bien. No ha pasado nada.  
— Casualidad que ha salido Skandar que si no… Vayámonos ya al hotel que estoy reventado –cambió de tema de golpe.  
— Bueno, vale –me giré hacia los demás-. Ya nos veremos otro día.  
Asintieron con la cabeza y nosotros dos nos fuimos a casa, después de coger mi bolso en el guardarropa. Eran las tres de la mañana, ahora si que mi hermano tenía razón, iba muy fresca. Nada más llegar a nuestra habitación me tumbé en la cama boca arriba y dejé caer el bolso a mi lado. Mi hermano se metió en el baño. Oí como encendía la ducha pero antes de que saliera me quedé dormida.

Era increíble el dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese momento. No podía abrir los ojos por dos razones: la luz que entraba en la habitación y la reseca que tenía del día anterior. ¿Es que a quién se le ocurre beber tanto? Pues a mí, como no. Al dolor de cabeza se le sumó un dolor en el estómago de repente. Solté un grito y abrí los ojos de golpe.  
— ¿Qué haces degenerado?  
Mi hermano se había sentado encima de mí.  
— Levanta vaca que me aplastas –le dije mientras lo empujaba con los brazos para que saliera.  
Se levantó y se echó a reír.  
— ¿Y ahora que te pasa? –le miré de mala gana.  
— ¿Has visto la cara que tienes? Pareces un zombi –empezó a reír con más fuerza.  
— Imbécil. Es por culpa de lo que bebí ayer –me senté en la cama-. ¿Y tú donde vas tan arreglado?  
Iba vestido con una camisa a rayas azules y unos vaqueros oscuros. Se había peinado, cosa no muy habitual, y hasta se había echado un poco de perfume. Señales claras de que había quedado con una mujer.  
— Tengo una cita con la chica que conocí ayer en el pub.  
— Pobrecita. Que pena me da. Arruinar su juventud con alguien como tú. Que Dios se apiade de ella –hice ver que rezaba mientras miraba hacia arriba-.  
— No te metas conmigo –hizo pucheros-. Bueno, me voy ya que llegaré tarde. Nos vemos a la noche.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?  
— son demasiadas preguntas de golpe para mi capacidad intelectual. Lo siento –abrió la puerta-. Te he dejado dinero en la mesa, vete por ahí y haz lo que quieras.  
— ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? –no me contestó, cerró la puerta dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Me di una ducha para quitarme el sudor de la noche anterior, el agua calmó el dolor de cabeza y me relajó. Me vestí con unos vaqueros rajados, una camiseta de tirantes azul cielo y unas converse azules también. Me dejé el pelo suelto y cogí las gafas de sol, el dinero y el móvil antes de salir de la habitación. Mientras bajaba por el ascensor pensé en lo que podía hacer. No había viajado nunca a Londres, así que era mi oportunidad para visitar la cuidad. ¿Pero yo sola? Además me había olvidado la cámara en la habitación y ahora no tenía intención de volver a por ella. Tenía aún dos meses por delante para hacerlo. Mejor iría a desayunar a un bar del centro y luego iría a comprar ropa o simplemente a mirar tiendas. Al salir por la puerta de cristal de la entrada me puse las enormes gafas oscuras y caminé siguiendo la acera hasta que encontrara alguna cafetería.


	9. Chapter 9

No caminé mucho hasta encontrarme una. Había unas cuantas mesas en la calle, me sentaría a afuera a disfrutar un poco del buen tiempo que hacía aquella mañana. Me senté en una de las mesas que estaban más apartadas del local y esperé a que el camarero o camarera me atendiese. No era la única que estaba sentada allí, había bastante gente esa mañana en la calle. Noté un cosquilleo en mi pierna derecha, no me di cuenta que era el móvil que estaba vibrando hasta que empezó a sonar la melodía. Miré la pantalla antes de coger, pero no se veía nada por el reflejo del sol, supuse que era alguien que conocía.  
— Dime.  
— Buenos días –me dijo una voz con un tono simpático. No reconocí quién era su propietario.  
— ¿Eres…? –pregunté esperando una respuesta.  
— ¿Quién va a ser?  
— Pues como no me lo digas me quedo igual.  
— Soy Skandar –dijo dejando ir un suspiro.  
— Perdona, no te había reconocido la voz. ¿Por qué me llamas?  
— Es que le he contado a mi hermana que te había visto pero no me ha creído y me ha hecho llamarte para comprobarlo –oí entonces que se dirigía a ella y mantenían una conversación pero no lo pude oír claramente –volvió a hablarme-. Dice que no se lo cree. En fin, espero no haberte interrumpido en alguna cosa.  
— No, estaba apunto de desayunar.  
— Entonces te dejo.  
— Vale. Entonces cuelgo ya.  
— Sí, pero un momento.  
— Tú dirás.  
— ¿Te molesta verme dentro de un rato? No es por nada en especial. Bueno, sí. Necesito tu ayuda.  
— ¿Mi ayuda?  
— Más bien, necesito una ayuda femenina. No se que comprarle a mi hermana para su cumpleaños y soy pésimo eligiendo los regalos. No te imaginas la bronca que me echó el año pasado.  
— ¿Pues qué le compraste?  
— No quieras saberlo. Bueno, quedamos en una hora en… a ver, en algún sitio cerca de tu hotel. ¿En cuál te alojas?  
— No tengo ni idea.  
— Muy bien, ¿y si te pierdes y quieres regresar que haces?  
— Me cuelo en tu casa y me quedo allí a vivir.  
— No sabes donde vivo, lista.  
— Mira, me vienes a recoger aquí en la cafetería en la que estoy. Se llama 'Brown Café' ¿Sabes cuál es?  
— Joder, pero si está en la otra punto de la ciudad. Yo no pienso andar tanto.  
— Pues te quedas sin ayuda.  
— Está bien, está bien. Ahora vengo. Ya te vale. Si me muero de deshidratación será tu culpa.  
— De acuerdo, yo me hago cargo. Hasta luego.  
— Adiós.  
Justo cuando colgué el camarero vino a tomar nota. Era un chico joven, un par de años mayor que yo. Era alto, rubio, ojos azules. No niego que estaba para comérselo, pero ahora lo que me apetecía era comer algo más ligero. Pedí un zumo de frutas y una pasta. Antes de regresar adentro de la cafetería me sonrió y eso hizo que me subieran los colores.  
Esperé entreteniéndome mirando a la gente que pasaba paseando por la misma acera en la que yo estaba. Algunos iban con prisa, seguramente porque iban a trabajar. Me gustaba el clima de allí, hacia calor pero no era para morirse, se podía salir a la calle y no acabar sudando a la media hora. Estaba embobada mirando a mi alrededor que no me di cuenta cuando el chico volvió con mi pedido.  
— Que aproveche –me dijo con una sonrisa-.  
— Gracias –le sonreí-.  
Me pensé en pedirle su número cuando fuera a pagar. No se que tenía aquella mañana, mis hormonas estaban más alteradas de lo normal.  
Estaba acabando de beberme el zumo cuando un bus típico de Londres, rojo de dos plantas, se paró enfrente de la cafetería, en la parada de buses que había. Después de unas señoras vi aparecer a Skandar del interior. Me buscó con la mirada al bajar. No me reconocía, así que me vi obligada a saludarle con la mano para que me localizara. Cruzó la calle corriendo, ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo y él no tenía espera. Cuando llegó al otro lado de la calle se dejó caer en la silla que había enfrente de la mía, al otro lado de la mesa.  
— Menos mal que alguien inventó los autobuses.  
— Hola, yo también me alegro de verte.  
— Sí, sí. Hola –tomó aire de nuevo-. ¿Ya estás de desayunar?  
— Sí, voy a pagar y vamos a por el regalo de Soumaya.  
Levanté la mano, para que el chico de antes se acercara y me trajera la cuenta. Volvió a entrar mostrándome una sonrisa antes y yo me quedé embobada mirándole.  
— ¿Le mirabas el culo? –me preguntó Skandar.  
— No, lo miraba todo. No está nada mal.  
— Pero no se puede comparar conmigo. Estoy yo mejor que él.  
— Otra cosa no, pero la autoestima la tienes más que alta.  
El camarero regresó con un platito con la factura.  
— Anda, el cabrón no pierde el tiempo –bromeó Skandar señalando en una esquina del papel.  
Estaba apuntado con bolígrafo un número de teléfono. Me ahorré tener que pedírselo yo. Dejé el dinero en la bandejilla y apunté el número en mi agenda de teléfono.  
— ¿Con qué nombre lo guardas? Como chiconotanguapocomoskandar o chicoquenuncallegaráasercomoelpreciososkandar…  
— Lo dejaré como chicoalqueskandartieneenvidaportenermejorculoqueél.  
Soltó una gran carcajada.  
— Sabes que eso que has dicho es mentira.  
— Yo nunca miento.  
— Te daré la razón porqué necesito tu ayuda.  
— Bien, y ¿dónde podemos ir? –le pregunté mientras guardaba el teléfono móvil de nuevo en el pantalón.

— Eso depende de lo que le vayamos a comprar.  
— Mejor vamos a un centro comercial, y allí seguro que hay alguna tienda que esté bien.  
— Vale, venga.  
Por suerte en la calle de atrás a la que estaba la cafetería había uno bastante grande. Me picaba la curiosidad por saber qué era aquello que le había regalado a su hermana el año anterior. Seguro que nada bueno. Pero no me habló hasta que entramos en aquel sitio.  
— ¿Puedo preguntarte qué es lo que le regalaste a Sou en su cumpleaños anterior?  
— Te dije que no querrías saberlo.  
— Eso es que no me lo vas a decir.  
— Exacto. Anda vamos a buscar algo apropiado, espero que este año no me lance nada por la cabeza.  
— ¿Es que lo hizo?  
— Me dejó un ojo morado por dos semanas.  
Empecé a reír solo imaginarme la escena entre ellos dos.  
— No te rías. Cuando lo pienso me duele.  
— Está bien –tomé aire después de reírme de nuevo.- Vamos a ver que hay por aquí.  
Le cogí del brazo y lo arrastré a una tienda de bisutería. Me miró suplicando no entrar pero no le hice caso y lo metí dentro conmigo. Miré todo lo que había allí dentro pero tampoco tenía idea de qué era lo que le gustaba a Soumaya, ni compartía los mismos gustos con ella.  
— Oye Skandar. ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que le gusta a tu hermana? –le pregunté mientras miraba unas pulseras que había en un mostrador.  
No obtuve respuesta y entonces alcé la vista a mi lado. No estaba. ¿Pero a dónde se había ido? Me giré y le vi sentado en una butaca que había en la tienda.  
— Vamos a otro sitio –le dije a la vez que le cogía de la mano y hacia que se levantara.  
— Por fin, pensaba que te ibas a quedar aquí a vivir.  
— Creo que hoy nos iremos sin haberle comprado nada. No tengo ni idea de que le puede gustar.  
— Pues a mi no me preguntes.  
Dejé ir un suspiro.  
— ¿Necesita algo?  
— Un cerebro pero eso creo que no lo venden en las tiendas que hay por aquí.

— Era broma. No sé, no tengo ni idea.  
— Pues anda que vamos bien. ¿Y si le regalas algo hecho por ti mismo?  
— ¿Cómo un dibujo? –se le iluminó el rostro.  
— No seas infantil.  
— Pues a mi me parece buena idea.  
— ¿Y si le escribes una canción? ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?  
— Tocar, sí. Pero…  
— Bueno, pues te puedo ayudar, si quieres.  
— ¿Sí?  
— Sí.  
Se me tiró a abrazarme, tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar.  
— Vale, Skandar no te me emociones.  
Me soltó aún con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me invitó a comer a su casa, así no haría falta quedar más tarde para planear lo del regalo de su hermana. No tuve más remedio que aceptar, igualmente no tenía planeado si comer en el hotel o en algún restaurante de la cuidad. Mi hermano estaba con su ligue, así que no dependía de nadie. La verdad es que tenía razón, su casa estaba en la otra punta de la cuidad. Cogimos un bus que nos llevó hasta unas calles cerca de su casa.  
— ¿Has avisado a tus padres que voy a tu casa?  
— No. Así les das una sorpresa –sonrió-.  
Caminamos hasta llegar delante de una casa, con un pequeño jardín en la entrada. Abrió la puerta de hierro y pasó delante de mí hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Allí sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta haciéndome pasar a mi primera. El suelo era de madera y las paredes estaban empapeladas de color crema. Todos los muebles del piso de abajo eran de madera y daba la sensación de ser una casa acogedora. Un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
— ¡Ya estoy en casa! –había sido Skandar.  
Justo después cerró la puerta de un portazo.  
— No hace falta que hagas tanto ruido para anunciar tu llegada –oí que decía una voz de mujer desde el piso de arriba.  
Segundos después apareció una mujer de pelo negro rizado y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Al verme mostró una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en la cara.  
— ¡Carmen! ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? –dijo bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor, donde estábamos los dos.  
— La he secuestrado –bromeó Skandar.  
— Pero que guapa estás –me dijo su madre a la vez que me abrazaba-. ¿Y qué se te ha perdido en Londres?  
— Mi hermano quiso tomarse unas vacaciones y me trajo con él.  
— Esto… Mamá, que se queda a comer.  
— Genial, entonces me voy a preparar la comida.  
Su padre y su hermana llegaron justo cuando la comida estuvo hecha. Soumaya nada más verme se me lanzó a abrazarme y tuvo que reconocer que su hermano había dicho la verdad antes. Cuando se separó de mí, vi como Skandar le mostraba la mano y ella sacaba un billete de su bolso. No podía creer que se habían apostado dinero. Su padre como siempre, era de pocas palabras, por lo que me dio dos besos y soltó la típica frase. La comida estaba más que deliciosa, como siempre su madre cocinaba más que bien. Cuando teminé todo lo que había en mi plato Skandar se levantó de su asiento y me cogió de la mano haciendo que me levantara como él.  
— Estaremos en mi habitación –dijo él a la vez que caminaba, aún tomando mi mano, hacia la puerta que daba al recibidor.  
— A ver que es lo que hacéis… –le dijo Soumaya.  
Y Skandar le sacó la lengua antes de desaparecer conmigo de allí.


	10. Chapter 10

Subió las escaleras corriendo y le seguí hasta llegar al piso de arriba. Su habitación era la última del pasillo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul marino, tenía una cama doble con el edredón del mismo color que la pared y el único mobiliario que había era un gran armario de madera y un escritorio lleno de papeles y libros. Al lado de la cama estaba la guitarra. Al entrar cerré la puerta tras de mí y seguí con la mirada los movimientos de Skandar. Se acercó al escritorio y sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo, después se sentó en el borde de la cama. Me senté a su lado y cogí la guitarra. Componer una canción, lo consideraba algo un tanto complicado.  
— A ver… ¿qué es lo que le puedo decir? –me preguntó sin separar la vista del folio en blanco.  
— No sé… Di lo importante que es para ti, lo que más te gusta de ella...  
— Es que no es fácil. Si fuera para una chica de la que estuviera enamorado pues tendría más para expresar.  
— Bueno, pues imagínate que es para una chica. Igualmente tú quieres a tu hermana, ¿no? Puede que funcione. Piensa en la chica de la que estás enamorado.  
— Em… Ya sé –empezó a escribir en la libreta.  
Cuando terminó miré a ver que era lo que había escrito. _You make me live whatever this world can give to me. It's you, you're all I see. You make me live now, honey. You make me live. You're the best friend that I ever had._  
— ¿Qué te parece?  
— Está bien. A ver, tú continúa con la letra y yo miro a ver que melodía podemos poner.  
Empecé a inventar algo con la guitarra, hasta que la letra no estuviera toda escrita no sabría si quedaría bien, pero aún así intenté sacar algo. Media hora después Skandar dejó de escribir y me dejó leer todo lo que había escrito: _You make me live whatever this world can give to me. __It's you, you're all I see. You make me live now, honey. You make me live. You're the best friend that I ever had. I've been with you such a long time. You're my sunshine and I want you to know that my feelings are true. I really love you. You're my best friend. You make me live. I've been wandering round but I still come back to you. In rain or shine you've stood by me girl. I'm happy, happy at home . You're my best friend. You're the first one when things turn out bad. You know I'll never be lonely. You're my only one and I love the things that you do. You're my best friend. You make me live. I'm happy, happy at home. You're my best friend. You're my best friend. You make me live. __You, you're my best friend._  
— Está bien, ¿verdad?  
— No está nada mal. ¿En quién has pensado para escribir esto?  
Al decir eso, noté como apartaba la mirada de mí y la dirigía al suelo. Ya empezábamos otra vez con la vergüenza.  
— Pues está claro, que pensaba en ti –soltó al final, después de un momento de silencio.  
Me quedé como tonta, sin saber que decir después de oír eso. ¿Seguía queriéndome? ¿Pero me quería como a una amiga, como en lo que acababa de escribir o como algo más? Dios, me estaba haciendo un lío en mi cabeza.  
— ¿Enserio piensas eso de mí?  
— Sí. No pude olvidarme durante estos dos últimos años de nada de lo que hicimos juntos. ¿Sabes? Te eché de menos.  
— No me vengas con eso. Ni siquiera me llamaste ni intentaste contactar conmigo.  
— Si no lo hice, no es porque no quisiera.  
— ¿Me vas a decir que alguien impidió que lo hicieras?  
— No. Pero, no quería pasarlo mal. Me costó dejarte, por lo que pensé que sería mejor olvidarlo todo. Pero eso fue imposible. Te quiero Carmen.  
Me quedé mirándole, pero estaba confusa. Mucho. No sabía como reaccionar, yo ya no sentía nada por él. O sea, le quería como amigo, pero solo eso. Los años hicieron que dejara de quererle como le quería antes.  
— Yo no siento lo mismo Skandar. Lo siento.  
— Tranquila, me lo suponía. Pero solo quería decírtelo. ¿Amigos entonces?  
— Por supuesto.  
Me sonrió y le devolví el gesto. Ahora me tocaba a mí mostrarle la melodía para la canción. Empecé a tocar y al rato, Skandar se puso a cantar. No me acordaba de la forma que cantaba, así que al oírlo no pude evitar reírme. Al ver que me reía de él, paró de cantar.  
— Vale que no soy un profesional del canto, pero no te rías –dijo fingiendo que se enfadaba.  
— Es que no he podido evitarlo.  
— Así que te hace gracia oírme cantar, ¿eh?  
— Demasiado.  
— Ahora vas a saber lo que pasa cuando alguien se ríe de Skandar Keynes –soltó una risa maléfica.  
— Me das miedo –dejando de reír.  
Sin esperármelo, me empezó a hacer cosquillas en la barriga. Sabía que ese era mi punto débil. Me caí de espaldas en la cama junto a la guitarra a mi lado. Siguió y yo me empecé a poner roja de tanto reír.  
— Ya, vale. Que me voy a ahogar al final –le dije para que parara.  
Dejó de hacerme cosquillas y nos quedamos callados. Él estaba tumbado de lado mirando hacia mí y yo me encontraba mirando al techo, aún con la espalda apoyada en la cama. Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que noté que me miraba y me giré de lado hacia él. Noté como sus ojos marrones mirando fijamente a los míos. Estábamos muy cerca. Demasiado.  
— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –le pregunté.  
— Quizá debas llamar al del culo perfecto –sonrió.  
— Ahora no tengo ganas. Ya lo haré mañana.  
— Pensaba que te gustaba.  
— Sólo físicamente. Pero creo que no vale la pena. Si realmente estuviera interesado en mí, no hubiera dejado su número apuntado en la cuenta, habría intentado llamarme la atención. No sé.  
— Sabía que las mujeres erais complicadas, ¿pero tanto?  
— Aún te queda mucho por aprender.  
— No hace falta que lo digas.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, algo que no esperábamos por lo que Skandar se giró hacia atrás y al no calcular bien se cayó de la cama. Su madre estaba mirando desde afuera lo que acababa de pasar. Y como yo empezó a reír.  
— Skandar, te llaman al teléfono –dijo su madre entre risas.  
— Ahora voy –levantándose del suelo.  
La puerta se volvió a cerrar y yo me levanté de la cama.  
— Yo me voy ya –le dije mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.  
— ¿Por qué? Mira, atiendo al teléfono y luego vamos a dar un paseo. ¿Qué te parece?  
— Bueno, vale.  
Mostró una sonrisa y salió de la habitación conmigo detrás de él. El teléfono estaba en la entrada al salón. Skandar tomó el auricular que se encontraba descolgado y yo esperé a que acabara de hablar sentado en el sofá junto a su padre que estaba leyendo el periódico.  
— ¿Sí?... Ah, bueno… Es que ahora me viene mal… ¿pero no habíamos quedado mañana?... Vale, vale…Luego te llamo–oí la conversación que mantenía Skandar-.  
Me miró preocupado.  
— ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté-.  
— Un amigo. Habíamos quedado todos mañana para jugar al billar pero se ve que unos cuantos no pueden y quieren ir hoy.  
— Bien, ¿y vas a ir no?  
— Le diré que no, hemos dicho que iríamos a dar un paseo tú y yo.  
— Pero no me importa, podemos ir otro día.  
— Que vaya con vosotros, seguro que no les importa a los demás –dijo su padre sin levantar la vista del periódico.  
— ¿Quieres venir? –me preguntó Skandar.  
Estaría bien pasar una tarde con sus amigos, aunque no los conocía deberían de ser igual que él así que acepté. Se habían reunido todos en casa de uno de sus amigos, el cual tenía un juego de billar en su casa. No caminamos mucho, vivían en el mismo barrio. Cuando llegamos, ya habían llegado todos los demás. Era la única chica que había en esa casa. Al verme sus amigos le empezaron a hacer bromas tipo si era su novia y tonterías de esas que hacen los chicos entre ellos. Bajamos al piso subterráneo donde había una sala con sofás, una televisión y la mesa de billar. Me quedé parada mirando lo que hacían, Skandar cogió dos palos y me acercó uno.  
— ¿Juegas?

Se rió al tiempo en que me lo preguntó.  
— ¿Crees que no se jugar?  
— Demuéstramelo.  
Me estaba retando, por lo que no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Alargué mi mano y cogí firmemente uno de los palos.  
— Diez libras a quién gane –propuse.  
— ¿Una apuesta?  
— ¿Es que temes perder?  
— Para nada. Diez libras entonces.  
Sus amigos se apartaron de la mesa de billar dejándonos espacio para poder jugar mejor. Skandar colocó las bolas en triangulo y yo la bola blanca en el centro del otro extremo de la mesa.  
— ¿Quién empieza? –le pregunté.  
— Tú misma.  
Me coloqué para poder darle bien a la bola. Con un golpe la bola rodó hacia delante y al chocar con las demás hizo que se dispersaran por la mesa en diferentes direcciones. Llegó el turno de Skandar, la primera bola que metió era de un solo color por lo que a mi me tocaban las de dos colores. Pasados quince minutos él ya había metido tres bolas y yo aún ninguna. Pero aún no había nada decidido. Metí una primera bola y seguidamente la segunda. Finalmente superé su marcación. Cuatro llevaba ya. Entonces se puso nervioso. ¿Temía que le ganara? Seguramente sería porque quedaría mal delante de sus amigos. Al pensarlo dejé ver una sonrisa.  
— Puede que me lleves ventaja pero no quiere decir que me vayas a ganar –dijo Skandar al ver la sonrisa en mi rostro.  
Pasaron casi cuarenta minutos, yo había metido ya siete por lo que me quedaba solo una bola, la negra, y ganaría. En cambio a él aún le quedaban tres. Sus amigos que al principio habían mirado la partida atentos, ahora habían subido al piso de arriba a por algo de comer. No conseguía meter la última bola en su lugar, y Skandar por su parte empezó a meter las bolas que le quedaban. El reloj que había colgado de la pared del sótano marcaba las nueve y en la mesa solo quedaban dos bolas. El primero que metiera la suya ganaba las diez libras.

— Nada de excusas, quiero mi dinero.  
— No te lo voy a dar, has hecho trampas.  
— Pero que mal perder tienes. Nos habíamos jugado diez libras y yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que me las des.  
Skandar me había ganado. Mientras aún estábamos en casa de su amigo puse la excusa de que no llevaba dinero encima para pagarle, que lo haría después. Como no se fió de mí, me acompañó después de cenar hasta el hotel, aunque estuviera en la otra punta de la cuidad. Me paré en la escalinata de la puerta principal del hotel.  
— No seas así, además tú has sido la que ha querido jugarse dinero.  
— Es que no te lo puedo dar.  
— ¿Por? –preguntó levantando una ceja.  
— No he traído dinero y él que lo paga todo es mi hermano. Si le digo que quiero diez libras para pagar una apuesta no me los va a dar.  
— Bueno, pero yo quiero algo a cambio. Así que ya me estás dando algo.  
— ¿Qué quieres?  
Se quedó callado un momento, se lo estaba pensando.  
— Vale, quiero que seas mi acompañante mañana.  
Por un momento pensé que me pediría otra cosa. Pensaba que me pediría un beso, pero no, él no era así. O al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba entonces.  
— ¿Y a dónde se supone que te tengo que acompañar?  
— A un tipo de cena para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermana.  
— ¿Y tienes que llevar acompañante?  
— Mis padres me lo dijeron porque pensaron que llevaría a… bueno a una chica. Y aún lo piensan, creen que la he invitado pero no quiero ir con ella por lo que les haré caso pero solo en la parte de llevar a alguien conmigo.  
— ¿Y a que hora es?  
— ¿Eso es que vas a venir?  
Asentí con la cabeza y se tiró a abrazarme. Me apretó con fuerza y casi perdí el equilibrio.  
— Vale, basta. Ya sé que soy la mejor persona del planeta pero insisto en que al final vas a acabar ahogándome.  
Me soltó y sonrió.  
— Te recogeré a las diez y media. Vístete bien sexy –alzó las cejas.  
— No te daré el gusto –dije antes de sacarle la lengua.  
Empecé a subir las escaleras y cuando llegué a la puerta de entrada me giré y me despedí con la mano. Menuda noche me esperaría al día siguiente…


	11. Chapter 11

Mi hermano aún no había llegado cuando entré en la habitación del hotel. Era increíble. Sólo llevábamos dos días en Londres y ya se había echado "novia". Miré en el armario si tenía algo para poder ponerme la noche siguiente. Por suerte yo era de esas que se llevan la casa entera cuando se van de viaje y encontré un vestido más o menos elegante. Negro con un escote palabra de honor, me llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas y era bastante ajustado.  
Antes de meterme en la cama me di una ducha refrescante y ni si quiera esperé a que llegara el señorcito que compartía cuarto conmigo.

No hice completamente nada por la mañana. Al despertarme me encontré con mi hermano tumbado encima de la cama que estaba a mi lado. Boca arriba y sin cambiarse, iba tal y como me abandonó por la mañana. Le olí. Apestaba a sudor y alcohol. Menudas fiestas se pegaba. Después de arreglarme un poco bajé a desayunar esperando encontrarme con mi hermano ya duchado al regresar a la habitación, pero seguía igual. Me paseé por el hotel sin hacer nada. Tumbada en un sofá del hall, remojando los pies en la piscina, ordenando la ropa del armario por colores, subiendo y bajando las escaleras del primer piso al rellano… Se nota que no tenía nada que hacer. Después de comer subí de nuevo al cuarto, mi hermano ya se había levantado y se estaba duchando. Estaba impaciente por que llegara la noche y hasta entonces no supe que hacer. Me entretuve con cualquier cosa. A las ocho, mi hermano se volvió a ir con la chica, Brittany, que ni siquiera me dijo el nombre. Lo tuve que preguntar. Esa noche se iba otra vez de fiesta. Pensé que si seguía con el mismo ritmo de vida durante los dos meses restantes no llegaría a España vivo, o al menos con la sangre limpia de alcohol. Las mujeres del servicio aún no habían aparecido para hacer las camas ni cambiar las toallas del baño por lo que aproveché de darme una ducha y me vestí con la ropa que llevaría en la cena. Aún quedaba una hora para que Skandar me pasara a recoger. Me planché el pelo bien liso y me maquillé. Decidí esperar en el hall del hotel. Dentro de la habitación me estaba agobiando. Justo abrí la puerta, una chica joven, vestida de blanco y con el pelo recogido apareció con un carro. Le dejé la puerta abierta para que hiciera lo que venía a hacer y bajé por el ascensor.

Habían pasado quince minutos y él no aparecía. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Más bien, me estaba empezando a enfadar. Estaba sentada en uno de los butacones de la entrada cuando el móvil empezó a vibrar en mi mano. Lo sujetaba desde hacia rato, esperando su llamada. Mire la pantalla. Sí, era él. Por fin daba señales de vida.  
— ¿Se puede saber dónde andas? –le espeté tan solo descolgar.  
— Perdón, hemos tenido un contratiempo. ¿Estás lista?  
— Desde hace rato.  
— Bien, entonces sal ya –dicho esto me colgó.  
Al salir me lo encontré al lado de un coche negro, el Mercedes que yo conocía. Iba vestido de traje, una camisa blanca con el cuello desabrochado y como no sus inseparables converse negras. Me reí al verle. Seguía igual que siempre.  
— Veo que aún usas eso –le dije al llegar al final de la escalera señalando a sus pies.  
Su madre sacó la cabeza por la ventana del copiloto.  
— Este niño es imposible. ¿Donde se ha visto que alguien vaya vestido de traje y con unas zapatillas de deporte?  
— Ya bueno, mejor dejamos el tema que llegaremos tarde–dijo Skandar mientras me abría la puerta de atrás.  
Esperaba encontrarme con Soumaya en la parte trasera del coche pero no había nadie. Esperé a que el coche arrancara de nuevo para preguntar. Pero no hizo falta. Skandar me dijo que había ido por su cuenta, que estaba con unas amigas. No tardamos nada en llegar al restaurante. Por fuera tenía muy buena pinta y por dentro aún más. Se notaba que podían permitirse ir a un sitio como ese. Sus padres se adelantaron a nosotros dirigiéndose a una mesa situada en la planta de arriba dejándonos solos a los dos.  
— ¿Cuándo le vas a dar tu regalo? –le pregunté mientras subíamos las escaleras.  
— Después de la cena, cuando lleguemos a casa. ¡Ah! Por cierto, tendrás que venir con nosotros.  
— ¿Y eso?  
— Porque quiero que estés presente, además tú también has participado, el regalo es de los dos.  
Al llegar a la mesa, Skandar se avanzó y retiró un poco la silla en la que me iba a sentar.

— Señorita…-dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
— Que payaso eres –me reí mientras me sentaba.  
— Soy adorable –dijo a la vez que tomaba asiento a mi lado.  
— Eso no te lo crees ni tú –dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.  
La cumpleañera había llegado ya al restaurante. Se sentó a mi otro lado en la mesa redonda.

Al llegar a su casa, Skandar subió corriendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación mientras los demás entramos al salón a esperarle.  
— ¿Dónde ha ido? –preguntó Soumaya dejándose caer en el sofá junto a mi lado.  
— Creo que a por tu regalo –le respondí.  
— ¡Oh, no! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza- le dije que no me comprara nada. Seguro que me regala lo mismo que todos los años. Juro que esta vez no se lo lanzo por la cabeza, se lo hago tragar.  
Me reí.  
— Seguro que te va a gustar.  
Entonces apareció con la guitarra colgada y se sentó en el sillón que había enfrente de nosotras.  
— ¿Me vas a regalar tu guitarra?  
— No, tonta. Calla que empiezo –contestó Skandar a la vez que hizo sonar las cuerdas de la guitarra.

— Como desafines te corto a cachos –le amenazó Soumaya entre risas.  
Cuando conseguimos el silencio, empezó a cantar pero esta vez mucho mejor que la anterior. Parecía haber practicado bastantes horas. Yo solo le miraba a él, como las cuerdas vibraban en sus manos. Quedé como hipnotizada, tan solo me fijaba en lo que él hacía. Cuando terminó seguía mirándole y un codazo de Soumaya me hizo volver a la realidad. Me giré a verla y con los ojos algo húmedos me abrazó.  
— Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano con el regalo – se despegó de mí y sonrió –. Aunque me hubiera gustado verle la cara al tragarse el regalo.  
— Te quedas con las ganas –le contestó él sacándole la lengua-. Pero ¿vas a darme las gracias o no? –pestañeó varias veces haciendo cara de corderito-.  
— Ven aquí tonto.  
Se levantó y abrazó a su hermano. Él era más alto que ella así que se tuvo que poner de puntillas para poder darle un beso en toda la mejilla. Eso hizo que se pusiera rojo.  
— ¿No me digas que Skandie se ha puesto rojo? -dijo Sou provocándole.  
— Sí, es que estás muy buena –le contestó él alzando las cejas.  
— Definitivamente. Este chaval está mal de la cabeza. En fin, gracias por el regalo pero ahora me voy a dormir. Tengo los pies molidos. Buenas noches.  
La cumpleañera se despidió de nosotros y subió las escaleras sacándose antes de irse los zapatos de tacón que llevaba. Los padres de Skandar se ofrecieron para llevarme de nuevo al hotel pero su hijo se interpuso y se ofreció por acompañarme. Cogió las llaves antes de salir y me condujo hasta el garaje de su casa.  
— ¿Desde cuando conduces?  
—Ya tengo la edad legal, pero mis padres no me dejan tocar el coche. No sé porqué razón… Pero te puedo llevar en moto–a lo último abrió la puerta metálica del garaje-.  
No se veía nada del interior hasta que encendió la única bombilla que colgaba del techo. Habían un montón de estanterías con cajas y dos vehículos: el Mercedes de su padre y una Honda DN-01 de color negro. Le seguí hasta el interior y me paré al lado de la moto mientras él buscaba dos cascos por los armarios.  
— Supongo que te irá bien –me dijo mientras me alargaba un casco blanco.  
Se colocó su casco del mismo color que le mío y puso las llaves en la ranura. Quitó la patilla de la moto y se sentó girando el manillar para que el motor empezara a funcionar. Miré el vestido que llevaba, se me haría un poco difícil sentarme detrás suyo, para empezar, era demasiado corto. Aún con el casco en mis manos, Skandar sacó la moto afuera y al salir yo cerré la luz y la puerta. Me coloqué el casco y puse una de mis manos en su hombro para ayudarme a sentarme detrás de él. Al final, sin saber lo que hice lo conseguí pero el vestido se me subió, mostrando más carme de la que yo quería. Cuando el motor se puso en funcionamiento de nuevo, automáticamente rodeé su cintura con mis brazos juntándome a su cuerpo. Condujo rápido por las calles oscuras de Londres dónde no había nadie, tan solo la gente que salía de sus casas para ir de fiesta. Aparcó la moto delante del hotel donde había aparcamiento para coches y motos. Me bajé y me quité el casco antes de qué él bajara y se quitara el suyo. Nos quedamos en silencio. Tan solo nos mirábamos a los ojos. Me sentía rara. Rara pero no mal. Sentía algo que se despertaba en mí al mirarle a él. En fijarme como me miraba a mí. No podía seguir fingiendo. No por más tiempo. Quería gritar lo mucho que le quería, que después de tantos años esa llama aún seguía encendida. Le quería, le amaba. Pero no quería estropearlo, al fin y al cabo volvería a casa de nuevo después de dos meses y todo acabaría mal. Se me haría imposible volver a olvidarle. Él era especial. Era todo lo que quería para ser feliz. Con él me bastaba para vivir. Me miraba con sus ojos marrones intensamente. Lo pensé de nuevo, me la jugaría. Me la jugaría por él. Puse mi mano derecha, la que no sujetaba el casco en su mejilla y acerqué mi cara a la suya, rozando mi nariz con la suya.  
— Te amo –le susurré pudiendo sentir su respiración golpeando en mi cara.  
Noté sus brazos rodeándome la cintura y pegándome a él. Bajé la mano hasta rodearle con las dos el cuello, aún con el casco en mis manos.  
— Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… -repetí lentamente hablando lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo él me oyera.  
Mis labios se unieron a los suyos, lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Nos separamos por un momento y le miré a los ojos.  
— Yo también –dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios.  
El beso lento del principio se convirtió en otros más apasionados, deseosos de más. Tanto tiempo, dos años, que ahora parecían que nunca hubiera pasado. Estaba de nuevo con él. Él. Mi todo.

No supe de él hasta pasada una semana justa. Después de aquella noche estuve llamándole pero no contestaba. Decidí pasarme por su casa para saber si estaba enfermo pero nadie me abrió. Parecía que había desaparecido. Me empecé a preocupar por su estado, pero no sólo él se había esfumado, toda su familia también. Mi hermano no le dio importancia. "Se habrán ido de vacaciones" me contestó un día que le conté lo que pasaba. ¿De vacaciones? No. Me lo hubiera dicho. Estaba sucediendo algo y lo peor es que no sabía que podía hacer. Recibí un mensaje en mi móvil de un móvil que no conocía. Supuse que era alguien que conocía a Skandar porque decía: _Skan está bien. No te preocupes, en 2 días podrá recibir visitas._ Me quedé boquiabierta al acabar de leer. ¿Podría recibir visitas? ¿Es que estaba en algún hospital? Me vino un pensamiento de golpe a la cabeza. No podía ser. Me dejé caer en la cama que estaba detrás de mí. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer? No sabía nada. Ni qué era lo que le había ocurrido, ni dónde estaba. Tendría que averiguarlo. La mejor forma: llamar al número que me acababa de enviar el sms. Marqué el número de nuevo y esperé a que alguien contestara. Un tono… dos… tres…cuatro… cinco…colgué. Lo probé más de tres veces, hasta que desistí. Intenté lo mismo con el número de Skandar, pero nada. El mismo resultado. Me tumbé intentando aclarar todos mis pensamientos. Intenté recordar a gente cercana a Skandar y que yo tuviera su número. William, Ben, Anna… de ellos solo sabía su nombre. ¿Quién más? Soumaya. Creía haber visto su nombre en la lista de la agenda de contactos. Busqué desesperadamente por la letra 'S'. Me levanté de golpe al encontrarlo. El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza. Ella era mi única opción de saber algo.  
— ¿Sou? –pregunté inmediatamente al oír que descolgaban.  
— ¿Quién es?  
Su voz sonaba cansada, pero no estaba sola. Se oían voces a su alrededor.  
— Carmen. ¿Está Skandar bien?  
No contestó pasados unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos.  
— Ah, sí. Kim, ya no me acordaba.  
— ¿Qué dices?  
— Me paso por tu casa si quieres y me lo das.  
— Soumaya no entiendo nada.  
— Hasta ahora, adiós.  
— ¿Pero qué…?  
Me colgó. No entendía su reacción. Me quedé mirando la pantalla esperando recibir una llamada de ella explicándomelo todo. No tardó nada. Pasados menos de cinco minutos su nombre apareció en mi teléfono móvil.  
— ¿Qué está pasando? –le pregunté.  
— Lo siento Carmen. Estaban mis padres conmigo, no podía hablar como si nada.  
— ¿Pero porqué? No entiendo nada. ¿Está bien tu hermano? –mi voz parecía nerviosa.


	12. Chapter 12

— Tranquilízate, ¿vale? Skandar está bien, ahora mismo esta durmiendo pero el médico ha dicho que en un mes ya estará completamente recuperado.  
— ¿Un mes? ¿El médico? Explícamelo todo.  
— Mi hermano tuvo un accidente con la moto hace una semana. La misma noche que fue a dejarte al hotel, al regresar cuando estaba llegando ya a casa un coche salió de vete saber donde y se lo llevó por delante. Casi no lo cuenta. Estaba fatal cuando llegó la ambulancia. Ha estado en coma todos estos días. Esta madrugada ha despertado pero el médico le ha dado un sedante para los dolores por lo que esta durmiendo aún. Tiene una gran brecha en la cabeza y un brazo roto.  
— Ay, madre. ¿Y por qué no me dijisteis nada?  
— Mis padres no querían que tu lo supieras, ni tú ni nadie de sus amigos. No quieren que nadie se preocupe. Por eso hemos estado incomunicados estos días. Yo he sido la que te ha enviado el mensaje, no aguantaba más callada.  
— ¿Y puedo ir a verle?

— No lo sé. No quiero que mis padres se enteren que te lo he contado. Te llamaré cuando se vayan a casa. Esta noche me quedaré yo a hacerle compañía, entonces podrías venir.  
— Allí estaré.

A las siete más o menos recibí una llamada perdida de Soumaya, eso quería decir que ya podía ir al hospital. Además tenía que darme prisa porque pasadas las ocho no se admitían visitas. Mi hermano decidió no acompañarme, además de que había quedado con Brittany. Era de esperar. El edificio quedaba en el centro de Londres por lo que pude llegar con el bus.  
No me hizo falta preguntar a la chica de recepción la habitación en la que se alojaba Skandar, su hermana ya me la había dicho.

Cuando entré en la habitación me encontré con Soumaya leyendo sentada en el sillón de al lado de la cama. No se percató de que yo estaba allí hasta que me acerqué a Skandar, el cual seguía durmiendo. Llevaba la cabeza vendada y el brazo izquierdo cubierto por una escayola. Sentí dolor, en el corazón. No podía creerme aún la situación en al que estaba. Había tenido suerte, otra gente no habría salido tan bien como él. Pero aún así había estado a punto de morir. Noté como los ojos me picaban, pero no quería derramar ninguna lágrima. Él estaba bien, tenía que dar gracias que seguía con vida, por lo que tenía que dejar las tristezas de lado. Sou se levantó del asiento y puso su mano en mi hombro. Me giré a verla, tenía los ojos hinchados. Se notaba que no había dormido nada la noche anterior.  
— Estas cansada, deberías dormir –le dije intentando sonreírle, algo que fue inútil.  
— Tranquila. Voy a ir a por un café abajo ¿quieres que te traiga algo?  
— No gracias.  
— Vale, ahora vuelvo.  
Me quedé sola en la habitación, mirándole aún estando de pie a su lado. Que tierno se le veía durmiendo. Me senté en un lado de la cama sin despegar mi mirada de la suya y sin darme cuenta le cogí de la mano. La tenía caliente. Me quedé allí mirando hacia el suelo, esperando a que Soumaya regresara. Noté una presión en mi mano. Me giré a verle y lo vi con los ojos entreabiertos. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue sonreírle.  
— ¿Cómo estas? –le pregunté a la vez que el dejaba ir su mano de la mía.  
— B-bien –se tocó la cabeza- ¡auch!  
— ¿Duele?  
Me miró mal.  
— No, que va. Me abrí la cabeza y estuve en coma durante una semana, pero nada que esto se cura solo –me dijo irónicamente.  
— Vale, vale –hice ver que me había molestado su respuesta-.  
— Lo siento –me dijo en un susurro y luego me acarició la mano-.  
— ¿Te podré firmar la escayola?  
— ¿Qué? Ah, no. No voy a permitir que nadie toque mi preciosa escayola.  
Le dio un beso y luego me sacó la lengua.  
— Serás infantil…  
— ¿Quién era la que quería firmarme? –giré la cara como si no fuera conmigo –si eso, encima ignórame.  
— ¡Ay, como quiero a mi Skandie! –oímos que decía Soumaya, que acababa de entrar con un vaso de plástico lleno de café en la mano.  
— Por favor, ¿puedes llamarme por mi nombre? Además que ya tengo una edad y soy lo suficientemente mayor como para que aún me llames con diminutivos cutres.  
— Serás muy mayor pero la leche te la has pegado igual.  
— Eso fue una broma del destino.  
— Pues menuda broma –dije yo.

Luego de eso nos quedamos callados. La hermana del herido se sentó en el butacón y empezó a beber en silencio. Estaba incómoda. No me gusta cuando la gente se queda en silencio y lo peor es que no se como romperlo.  
— ¡Atchís! –Skandar estornudó y al hacerlo Soumaya se asustó y se atragantó con el café.  
Empezó a toser hasta que pudo calmarse.  
— Joder Skandar, me has asustado –dijo mientras se ponía la mano en el corazón.  
Skandar y yo nos miramos y sin poder evitarlo nos pusimos a reír descaradamente.

— Encima reíros –nos miró mal-. Que mala gente hay en el mundo.  
— Bueno, Sou si te hubiera pasado algo no haría falta llevarte a un hospital. Porqué estamos en uno –dijo Skandar.  
— ¿Y eso lo has pensado tú solito? –le contestó ella irónicamente.  
— No te metas conmigo.  
— Ni tú conmigo.  
— Pero si has sido tú quien ha dicho que somos mala gente.  
— Porque por tu culpa casi me ahogo.  
— ¡Bueno, basta! –grité para que se callaran-. De verdad, que cansinos llegáis a ser.

El médico pasó hacia las nueve para ver como estaba Skandar y dijo que le daría el alta muy pronto, en cuanto la herida de la cabeza estuviera curada. Ni siquiera pasé allí la noche, se le veía bien, por lo que con una persona que estuviera con él era necesario. Las semanas siguientes fueron parecidas a aquel día, yo iba a verle cuando no estaban sus padres y me iba cuando estaban a punto de regresar. Entre Skandar y yo no hubo nada más desde él beso antes del accidente.  
Antes del mes, le dieron el alta y pudo regresar a casa. Fue entonces cuando su madre me llamó para invitarme a su casa para que le viera. Ella no sabía que yo le había visitado antes en el hospital por lo que acepté, además de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Al llegar a su casa el padre de Skandar me abrió la puerta, estaban todos en el salón. Ya no llevaba la venda en la cabeza ni tampoco la escayola, la cual fue sustituida por una muñequera. Al entrar en la habitación Skandar me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado en el sofá.  
— ¿Al final cuando regresas a España? –me preguntó su madre.  
— Dentro de poco.  
— ¿¡Cuánto de poco?! –gritó Skandar.  
Nos lo quedamos mirando todos los allí presentes por su reacción.  
— Lo siento, me he puesto nervioso -dijo disculpándose-.  
— Me voy en dos semanas.  
— Pero eso es muy poco, tenemos que aprovechar lo que queda de tu estancia aquí. Esta tarde nos vamos a dar un paseo –dijo Soumaya-. Porque creo que aún no has visto nada de Londres.  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
— ¿Yo puedo venir? –preguntó Skandar.  
— A ti el golpe en la cabeza te ha dejado más tonto de lo que estabas, ¿eh? –se burló su madre-. Pues claro que tú también vas… En fin, que remedio. Voy a hacer la comida, ¿te quedas con nosotros Carmen?  
— Bueno…

Después de comer salí con los hermanos Keynes a ver un poco de la ciudad, más bien dicho todo lo que no había podido ver durante el mes y medio que había estado allí. Cogimos el bus para llegar hasta el centro, como no ellos tenían que vivir lo más alejado posible. Resumiendo, el famoso autobús rojo nos dejó delante del Buckingham Palace y de allí fuimos andando a los demás sitios. Estuvimos toda la tarde andando, haciéndonos fotos los tres juntos y de vez en cuando parábamos a descansar en algún banco.  
Regresé al hotel ya casi a la noche, a la hora de cenar. Mi hermano había estado solo todo el día, le pregunté sobre Brittany pero me cambió de tema. _Oh, Oh... Mal asunto._Las semanas antes de irnos las pasé únicamente con Skandar. Todo el tiempo que pasaba con él se me hacía demasiado corto, sabía que regresaría en cuanto llegara el día. Pero no quería, no quería tener que volver a dejarlo. Volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Sentí algo húmedo y frío en mi cara. Todo estaba negro, claro, aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Intenté abrirlos aunque la luz me lo dificultaba. Al verle allí con el vaso vacío en la mano hizo que me levantara de repente. Me toqué la cara mientras él se reía enfrente de mí.  
— ¡Serás desgraciado! –le grité a mi hermano-.  
Me había tirado un vaso lleno de agua por la cara para que me despertara. Pareció que no había escuchado mi insulto, seguía de pie riéndose cada vez más fuerte, hasta que se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.  
— Te-tendrías… que ha-haber-haberte visto –dijo entre risas para luego volver a reír-.  
— Yo no le veo la gracia –me levanté de la cama en la que dormía y caminé hacia el baño-. ¿Qué hora es? –le pregunté una vez ya estaba dentro a punto de cerrar la puerta-.  
Paró de reírse y se levantó mientras se secaba las lágrimas de tanto reír. Tomó aire y contestó.  
— Las ocho y media.  
No abrí más los ojos porque si no seguramente se me habrían salido.  
— ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Porque no me has despertado antes?!  
— Te juro que lo he intentado –dijo escapándosele de nuevo la risa-.  
— Mierda, mierda…  
Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me di la ducha más rápida de toda mi vida. El avión salía a la nueve y aún no había desayunado ni me había siquiera vestido. Salí corriendo del baño aún con el pelo húmedo. Mi hermano iba saliendo de la habitación con su maleta. El taxi estaba ya en la puerta esperando. Acabé de meter las cosas que me faltaban en la mía y salí de allí con ella arrastras. Se notaba que estábamos a mediados de agosto, el calor era insoportable todo y estando en Londres. Devolví la llave de la habitación al recepcionista y salí a la calle. Mi hermano me estaba metiendo prisa, cogió mi maleta y la puso en el maletero del vehículo a la vez que yo entraba en la parte de atrás. Una vez estuvimos los dos dentro el taxi arrancó rumbo al aeropuerto.  
— Siempre tarde tía –se quejó mi hermano-.  
— Si me hubieras despertado antes…  
— Si no te hubieras ido por ahí con Skandar hasta las tantas de la madrugada… -dijo imitándome-.  
— Que te calles.  
Miré el reloj tan solo llegar, faltaba un cuarto de hora para que saliera el vuelo hacia Madrid. Corrimos hasta las cintas corredoras para dejar el equipaje. Al dejar mi maleta me giré buscando con la mirada entre la multitud que había allí. Pero no hubo resultado.  
— ¡Que se va el avión! –me dijo mi hermano mientras me estiraba del brazo-.  
— Pero…  
— Pero nada Carmen. ¡Vamos!  
Empecé a andar junto a él hasta la mujer que revisaba los pasaportes. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no había venido? Mientras revisaban nuestros pasaportes miré mi teléfono móvil. Quizá me había llamado y yo no me había enterado. Pero nada, no había nada. Me empujaron hacia delante. Mi hermano. Eché una última mirada hacia atrás, aún tenía la esperanza de que llegara en el último momento… Sentía como me arrastraban hacia delante pero seguía con la cabeza girada. "Tiene que estar, me lo ha prometido" me repetí a mi misma una y otra vez.  
No estaba, no había venido. Noté como una gota de agua salada resbalaba por mi mejilla. Otra vez, volvía a llorar por él. Volvía a sufrir. Volvíamos a distanciarnos…


	13. Chapter 13

Me senté junto a mi hermano en los asientos que nos correspondían. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que el avión despegara y Skandar no había ido a despedirse. Apreté los puños de rabia mientras lágrimas saldas bajaban por mis mejillas sin parar. ¿Era odio lo que sentía? No, era impotencia. Impotencia por no poder hacer nada, no podía levantarme y abandonar el avión para quedarme en Londres con él. Era menor de edad. Igualmente él no había acudido. ¿Y eso qué significaba? Me dolía todo, quería dejar de vivir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Me repetí antes de quedarme dormida después de que las puertas del avión se cerraran.  
Noté como alguien me balanceaba delicadamente para que me despertara. Los ojos me pesaba y seguramente los tenía rojos de llorar. Mi hermano era el que estaba a mi lado. Ya habíamos llegado a España. Al entrar de nuevo en el aeropuerto nos encontramos a nuestros padres recibiéndonos a los dos con una enorme sonrisa. Su presencia allí hizo que me olvidara del único pensamiento que había tenido las últimas horas. Abracé con fuerza a mi madre, la echaba de menos. Y aunque no lo reconociera a mi hermana menor también. Aunque a veces era insoportable. Ninguno de los tres me preguntó si había llorado, ya que se notaba claramente. Se me había corrido el poco maquillaje que llevaba y los ojos los tenía inchados. Mientras caminábamos hacia el aparcamiento mi hermano puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acercó a él a modo de abrazo.  
— Tendrá sus motivos –me dijo con una sonrisa amable, con el intento de animarme-.  
No le contesté, solo fui capaz de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no fue muy convincente.

Al llegar a casa, subí las escaleras corriendo y me tumbé en la cama. No quería darle más vueltas al tema pero por más que lo intentaba él venía a mi cabeza. No podía olvidarle. Era imposible olvidar a una persona. A la persona que has amado durante mucho tiempo, la única que te hace desconectar de la realidad, la que te entiende, la que te anima cuando sabe que estás mal, la que nunca dejaría que te hicieras daño. Aunque quisiera, no podía. No era tan fácil. Al menos yo no me veía capaz. Pero él. No había venido. Hasta el último momento, incluso cuando ya estaba sentada dentro del avión, pensé que llegaría. Que me diría que no era el final, que no dejaría que nuestros caminos se separaran de nuevo. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Solo era producto de mi imaginación. 'Soy tonta' me dije con rabia mientras aún seguía estirada boca arriba en mi cama. Soy tonta por creer que esta vez no volvería a ocurrir lo mismo. Tonta por creer que sería diferente.  
Volví a quedarme dormida, pero a excepción de antes, no derramé ninguna lágrima más. Ninguna más por él.

Tic… tic… abrí los ojos lentamente. Me pesaban los párpados de cansancio. Me recosté en la cama sobre los codos y me fijé en que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior. No me habían despertado ni siquiera para comer. Estuve en silencio un rato. Tic… tic… el sonido de las agujas del reloj moviéndose era lo único que se oía en toda la casa. Que raro. Aún no era de noche por lo que seguro que no estaban durmiendo. Miré de reojo al despertador digital que tenía en la mesita de noche. Eran las seis de la tarde. Seguro que en la calle haría un calor insoportable. Empecé a encontrarme incómoda en la postura en la que me encontraba. Me impulsé con los brazos hasta conseguir quedar sentada. La persiana estaba medio bajada, por lo que la habitación se encontraba parcialmente a oscuras. Me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero había algo diferente. Había algo pegado en la puerta. Era un papel de tamaño pequeño. Lo arranqué ya que estaba pegado con cinta transparente y leí lo que había escrito. _En el país helado_. La frase terminaba con tres puntos suspensivos. No lo entendía. ¿Qué se suponía que era el país helado? ¿Y qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Quién había escrito aquello? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Volví a leer detenidamente esas cuatro palabras. Helado. ¿Qué lugar estaba helado en mi casa? Me puse a reír. ¿No sería el congelador? Quien fuera que había sido, me estaba gastando una broma. Pero no veía nada malo en ello así que decidí continuar hasta saber donde acababa eso. Abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras a la planta baja, aún con el trozo de papel en mis manos. Cuando llegué abajo miré si había alguien en la casa, pero no se oía nada más que mis pasos travesando el piso inferior. Entré en la cocina y fui directa al congelador. Abrí la puerta de éste y miré en el interior pero no había nada aparte de cubitos de hielo, comida congelada y un bote de helado. Cerré la puerta de nuevo y entonces me fijé que detrás había pegado otro trocito de papel de escribir. Lo despegué y leí lo siguiente: _donde los recuerdos quedan grabados para siempre_. Cada vez se hacía más complicado. ¿En qué lugar los recuerdos se quedaban fijados? En la mente no. Además allí no podía haber un papel. Me habría dado cuenta de que lo llevaba pegado. Involuntariamente me llevé la mano a la cabeza y toqué mi frente. No, allí no era. Piensa, piensa – me repetí mientras seguía mirando la segunda pista. Salté de la mesa en la que estaba sentada. Ya sabía donde tenía que buscar, si es que no me había equivocado. Corrí al salón y busqué por las estanterías repletas de libros y demás. Lo encontré al momento. Saqué con cuidado el ancho álbum de fotos de entre dos libros. Allí habían guardadas muchas fotos de momentos especiales. Mi nacimiento, mi primer cumpleaños, el primer día de escuela, mis primeras vacaciones junto a toda la familia… Seguro que se refería a aquello. Si había algún papel allí dentro, los más rápido sería volcar el álbum y así caería. Por las fotos no había problema, estaban sujetas pro un plástico. Pero lo que cayó no fue lo que esperaba. Dejé el álbum en el sofá en el que estaba sentada, a mi lado, y me incliné para coger lo que había caído en la alfombra del salón. Era una foto pero había caído girada. Antes de darle la vuelta leí lo que había escrito. _Te lo prometí._Noté entonces como los ojos se me empezaban a humedecer. Giré la foto conteniendo las lágrimas. Había dos personas, una de ellas tenía un brazo puesto alrededor del cuello de la otra. Reían, se notaba que se querían. Éramos yo y Skandar. Aquella foto nos la hicimos antes de que él se fuera hacia ya dos años. La primera foto que nos habíamos hecho los dos juntos. Ahora sí. No pude aguantar más y dejé que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mi cara. No podía más, mi corazón estaba hecho trizas. Pero, ¿quién había hecho todo eso? Me levanté sin hacer nada por dejar de llorar. Oí un ruido detrás de mí. Como el ruido de una puerta al abrirse. Me giré esperándome lo peor. La puerta que daba al garaje se había abierto pero no había nadie allí detrás.  
— ¿Quién es? –pronuncié con la voz quebrada.  
No hubo respuesta. Caminé despacio sin hacer demasiado ruido hacia esa puerta que acababa de abrirse. Las lágrimas cesaron. ¿Fue por el temor de lo que pasaría entonces? Quizá. Al llegar a la puerta puse mi mano derecha encima del marco de la puerta y di un paso adelante para bajar el único escalón que había para entrar en el garaje. La luz estaba apagada y la puerta metálica cerrada. El coche de mis padres no estaba, seguramente habrían marchado a hacer unas compras toda la familia. No se veía nada más que las estanterías y los trastos viejos que mi madre guardaba allí desde el punto en el que estaba. Me solté del marco y entré una vez que los ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Caminé hacia casi el medio de la estancia y me giré hacia atrás dando media vuelta con tal de volver a entrar en mi casa, pero al hacerlo de repente dejé de ver. Estaba todo negro. No reaccioné hasta pasados unos segundos en que noté algo cálido tapándome los ojos, eso era lo que me impedía ver. Toqué con mis manos temblorosas lo que me impedía ver. ¡Dios! Di un salto al reconocer lo que era. Alguien me estaba tapando los ojos con sus manos. ¿Pero quién? Estaba asustada, no comprendía nada y además no sabía quién era la persona que tenía a escasos centímetros. No supe que hacer, ni como reaccionar por lo que me quedé plantada en el lugar que estaba esperando a que algo más pasara.  
— ¿Quién soy? –dijo alguien agravando su voz para que no lo reconociera.  
No sabía si contestar. Quizá eso era la última parte del juego de pistas que había estado siguiendo. ¿Esa persona era el premio? Quiero decir, ¿la meta a la que tenía que llegar?  
— Una pista –dije en un susurro-.  
Pareció pensárselo, tardó bastante tiempo en responder.  
— Pecas –dijo la misma voz sin cambiar de tono.  
Al principio no sabía a que se refería. ¿Pecas? No, por favor. No quería pensar que era él, hacerme ilusiones y que después resultara que solo era mi hermano gastándome una broma. Pero aún y así respondí con el nombre de la persona a la que más deseaba en esos momentos.  
— ¿Skandar? –volví a pronunciar en susurros.  
Las manos desaparecieron de mis ojos y pude distinguir a la persona que tenía delante. Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Al notar mi reacción, me abrazó con fuerza. Apoyé mi cara en su pecho sin dejar de llorar.  
— No viniste –dije entre sollozos.  
— Perdóname. –dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo aún teniéndome entre sus brazos – Lo siento, Carmen. Fui un estúpido. Llevo dos años siendo un completo imbécil, no quiero hacerte daño y lo peor es que lo estoy haciendo, y a ambos –se inclinó hacia atrás y me cogió de la barbilla haciendo que le mirara –. Te quiero-.  
Entonces comprobé que estaba llorando. Acaricié su mejilla con mi mano y dejé mostrar una sonrisa la cual me devolvió. Volvía a sentirme feliz, feliz por estar junto a él, tocándole, sintiendo sus latidos cerca de mí.  
Junté mis labios con los suyos en un corto beso, me separé escasos centímetro aún rozando sus labios. Le miré a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Me abracé a su cuerpo fuertemente mientras él me acariciaba la mejilla con la mano.  
— No me dejes –le supliqué-.  
— No lo haré. Nunca, nunca más.  
Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Llevábamos más de una hora allí, tumbados sobre mi cama abrazados, pero ni siquiera me había preocupado de la hora que era. Sólo quería estar junto a él y no separarme nunca. Me separé de sus brazos y me senté en la cama a su lado.  
— No te vayas –me dijo haciendo pucheros y cogiéndome del brazo que tenía más cerca-.  
Me estiró del brazo haciendo que cayera encima de él con mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. Sonrió ampliamente antes de robarme un beso en los labios. Apoyé mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y me senté a horcajadas encima de él.  
— No me has pedido permiso para besarme –le dije con una sonrisa pícara.  
— ¿Y si no lo hago me vas a castigar? –me siguió el juego-.  
— No me obligues a hacerlo.  
Puso sus manos en mi cadera y subió acariciándome la piel por debajo de la camiseta. No dejaría que hiciera lo que él quería. Paré sus manos y empujé sus brazos hasta que sus manos quedaron junto a las mías en el lugar que las tenía. Ahora no podía moverse, no si yo no le dejaba. Levantó la cabeza intentando besarme pero me separé a tiempo haciendo que desesperara por mí.


	14. Chapter 14

Mostré una sonrisa juguetona en mi cara y acerqué mi cara a la suya haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran.  
— ¿Puedo besarla señorita? –me preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos.  
— Deja que me lo piense… -le contesté haciéndome la tonta-.  
Antes de que diera mi aprobación se giró quedando él encima y yo debajo. Ahora el que tenía dominada la situación ya no era yo. Manteniendo su sonrisa rozó sus labios con los míos, dándome un suave mordisco en el labio inferior al final. Separó sus manos de las mías, las cuales mantenía a lado y lado de mi cabeza para llevarlas hasta el final de mi camiseta. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos haciendo que se acercara más a mi y le di un corto beso en los labios mientras él empezaba a subir lentamente mi camiseta. Le ayudé a desprenderme de ella para luego unir nuestros labios en un largo y fogoso beso. Sus manos acariciaban mi piel a la vez que su boca descendía desde mis labios por mi cuello hasta llegar al escote. Volvió a separarse de mí y se quitó la camiseta dejando su torso al desnudo. Llevé mis manos hacia su pecho ahora al descubierto acariciando cada poro de su piel. Apoyó sus manos en la cama para seguir recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus suaves besos. El ambiente empezó a volverse apasionado. Consiguió quitarme los pantalones dejándome solo en ropa interior. Estaba en desventaja a él, quién llevaba puestos aún sus tejanos. Bajé mis manos hasta el botón de su pantalón a la vez que lo hacía él en un acto de desesperación por querer llegar a más. Se quitó los vaqueros mientras su lengua se entrelazaba con la mía en un beso. Curvé mi espalda para permitir a Skandar que desabrochara el broche de mi sostén. Cuando me desprendí de él bajé mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar al final de ella. Metí mi mano en el interior de sus bóxers color negro.  
— ¡CARMEN YA HEMOS… -los voz de mi hermano calló. Se encontraba parado en la puerta de mi habitación contemplando la escena-… llegado –finalizó la frase en un susurro-.  
Quité mis manos del lugar en el que se encontraban y Skandar se separó de mí girándose hacia la puerta. Acto reflejo me tapé la parte de arriba con las manos a la vez que los dos, tanto Skandar como yo, la cara se nos puso de color rojizo de la vergüenza.  
— La cena estará en la mesa en diez minutos –dicho esto cerró rápidamente la puerta dejándonos de nuevo a los dos solos.  
— Que oportuno –dije mientras me sentaba en la cama con Skandar de rodillas entre mis piernas.  
— No he pasado más vergüenza en toda mi vida –se echó a reír a la vez que se levantaba de la cama y se ponía sus pantalones de nuevo.  
Nos vestimos y bajamos automáticamente abajo donde los demás estaban ya sentados en la mesa esperando a que bajáramos para unirnos a la cena. Cuando entramos en el comedor mi hermano nos echó una mirada burlona y se puso a reír descaradamente. Me senté enfrente de él y Skandar a mi lado a quién se le contagió la risa de mi hermano. Agaché la cabeza mirando al plato lleno de comida del bochorno que había pasado hacia tan solo diez minutos. Mis padres desconcertados nos miraron a los tres con cara rara.  
— ¿Se puede saber de qué os reís? –preguntó mi padre con una sonrisa en la cara-.  
— Que te lo cuenta Carmen, que ella si que sabe –dijo mi hermano entre risas-.  
Le di una patada por debajo de la mesa sin que nadie se enterara. Dejó de reír al instante.

— ¿Carmen? –me preguntó mi padre queriendo saber la respuesta a las risas-.  
— Nada, que cuando mi querido hermano –querido lo remarqué con ironía- ha venido a avisarnos de la cena me he caído al tropezarme con un libro que había tirado y me he comido el suelo.  
Intenté parecer convincente con mi mentira.  
— Vigila hija, tienes que tener más cuidado con las cosas –me dijo mi madre.  
— Descuida, ya lo haré.  
Entonces mi hermano volvió a reírse a grandes carcajadas.  
— Hijo ya vale, no te rías de tu hermana –le sermoneó mi madre.  
— Es que tendrías que haberlo visto –tomó aire –bueno, quizá no deberías –me miró y se puso a reír de nuevo-.  
Lo mato, yo a este lo mato.


End file.
